


Old to New love

by the_Red_Omega



Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 34,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Red_Omega/pseuds/the_Red_Omega
Summary: Dylan has had feelings for Dolly for the longest time and doesn't know how to tell her. fortunately, old friends come for a visit and Dylan and Dolly are going to show then around London. Will she find out about Dylan's secret, or will something have to happen to show her she cares more about him then she knows
Relationships: Dolly/Dylan (101 Dalmatians), Spike/Summer (101 Dalmatian Street)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**For the sake of the story, all the pups are aged up. Manly because Dylan wants to join the space program, so he needs to be older and bigger, therefore they're all older.**  
It was all quiet at 101 Dalmatian street, well as quiet as it can be when there’s ninety-nine dogs in one house. But it was quiet in Dylan’s treehouse as he was studying for a test that was coming up next week, but he wasn’t the only one in the treehouse, Fergus was there with him, but he was reading a comic book from Dylan collection.   
“hey Dyl, do you have the next issue of…” he stopped as he looked at Dylan, but like the last few days, he was reading a book looking like he didn’t even hear him. “yo, D dog!” but still nothing.  
“when he’s like this, you can’t get him to listen to anything.” Dolly said coming into the treehouse.  
“Dolly, what are you doing him?” Fergus asked.  
“I just need one of Dylan’s stupid blueprints for Dawkins.” Fergus looked over to see if Dylan even bothered to look. “nothing will bring him out, watch this.” She said and pushed a rock off one of his shelves. It shattered but nothing. “see.”  
“maybe say something about real moon rocks.” Spencer said walking into the treehouse.   
“what are you doing here?” asked Dolly.  
“Portia here, where else would I be.” He said.  
“oh, she and Dante are having another beat poetry date.” Fergus said.  
“yes, and I find this is the best please for me when I’m here.” He said walking in and pull out a different comic book. “it better than nothing.” He said.  
Dylan closed his book and walking to his bookshelf and was putting it away. “oh, good you done.” Dolly suddenly said.  
“OH MY DOG!” he said and banged his body against his bookshelf which made it tip and fall all over him. “Dolly I’ve told you not to sneak up on me!” He then looked to the guys, “when’d you guys get here?” he said getting out from his book pile.  
“I’ve been here for a while now, Spencer just got here.” He said.  
“and I need something for Dawkins.” Dolly said. “but you know what, maybe you should go out and do something, you have been in here for days now. ever since we stopped watching over everyone, you spend all your time in here.” She then took a sniff, “it’s starting to show.”  
“well I’m sorry, but if I want to go out into space, I need to pass a test next week just to be considered for a recommendation.” He said putting books away.  
“so even if you pass it, it’s not a guarantee that you’ll make into space. So why do it.”  
“the same reason you do your tricks, to try. sure, I might not pass, or even get in, but at least I’ll try, have you ever heard the saying ‘you fall 100% of the time if you don’t even try’ I’d like to live a life with no regrets.”  
“like trying to date Portia. Hahaha, oh I didn’t mean anything bad by it.” She said turning to Spencer.  
“no, I get it.”  
“well, it’s better than pinning for her for years and then finding out later that it was a waste, besides, getting over her has let me look for someone else in a different place, one that I never would have thought of.” He said looking at Dolly.  
“oh, so you know who you want.” She said with a devilish smile. “is it someone I know.”  
“not your friend Roxy I can tell you that much. But yes, I do know who I want, but it's best if I wait before approaching her. Want to get this test out of the way. Plus, she has her eyes on someone right now, even though I thought she got over him a long time ago.” He said. And was about to pull out another book.  
“oh, before we lose you again, do you have the next issue.” Fergus asked holding the comic adaptation of poodlewolf.  
“since when have you been into poodlewolf, I thought it was ‘beyond the geek degree’.” Dylan said in a Fergus's voice.  
“well I’ve been wanting to hang out, but you were always nose deep in a book, might as well kill some time, and found this.” He said.  
“yes, same here, when Portia comes by.” He said turning the page. “I won’t say it’s the best, but it keeps me entertained, and safe from the rest of your family.”  
“same.” Fergus said.  
“Great, you’ve turned my cool stunt loving fox friend into a nerd, next thing I know you guys will be playing poodlewoof.” She said.  
“Poodle‘wolf’!” they all said at the same time. Turn to each other and started laughing.  
Dolly just rolled her eyes, “I’ll just tell Dawkins to come get it himself.” She said and left.  
“maybe next time, we can play a game. I’m sure Roxy would want to play as well.”  
“no thank you, I may read it, but sure won’t play it the way you play it.” Fergus got up and stretched out his limes. “I think I’ll head on out, been here for a while.”  
“you know, I could use some exercise. Maybe I should go out to the park, a perfect place to train.” He said.  
“Yeah, let’s go. I need to get lunch.” Fergus said as his stomach grumbling.  
“if your ever here, feel free to grab a snack.” Dylan said showing he had a lot just sitting there. “it usually takes a month for me to eat all this myself, so feel free to have at it.”  
“do you mind if I stay, Portia won’t be too long, and them she and Dante should be heading out to the cemetery.”  
“sure, and feel free to grab a snack. Come on Fergus.” Dylan said but saw Fergus about to leave with a lot of the treats. “I meant for a snack.” He said. Fergus didn’t look like he wasn’t going to put any back. “whatever.” He said, “just please don’t do it again. Spencer, look after the place.” He said and jumped down the steps to the back yard.  
 **At the park**  
“so, what are we going to do first?” Fergus asked actually getting into it.  
“hum, I say g-force training. The body will be expos to 3gs or more for several minutes of force when getting launched into space. That’s the most a roller coaster can deliver for a few seconds, and a rocket launch can last for quite a while, and most pass out around 4 to 6gs if not trained.” Dylan explained as he was setting up the go-around.  
“really? And what is a G?” asked Fergus.  
“um?” Dylan thought on how to explain. “do a few of these.” He said hopping up and down. Fergus did as he was told. “that’s force you’re feeling right now is around one g the gravity we always feel.” he said finishing getting everything set up. “ok, now just pull me as fast as you can when I say go.” He said giving him a rope.  
“as fast as I can?” he said  
“yes, but wait until I say goOOOOOOOO!” he said as Fergus pulled it, it was going fast but not all that fast. It slowed down not long after. “I didn’t say go, and that was to slow.” Dylan said.  
“well, excuse me, but this frame was not built for power.” He said.  
“Yeah, your right, it's more for sneaking around.” Dylan said getting out of his harness. “so how am I going to train?” Dylan said.  
“watch out!” they heard someone say. What they say saw was Hansel with a frisbee mere inches from Dylan’s head, but Dylan didn’t even flinch when he saw it.  
“oh, that’s close, thanks Hansel.” Dylan said.  
“think nothing of it, what are you doing here, all on your own, without your family?” he asked looking around.  
“oh, well, I wanted to train a little with the go-around, but Fergus isn’t the strongest when it comes to pulling.” He said.  
“oh well, could I be of assistants; I still owe you for those poems you gave me to speak with the world.” He said.  
“Hey now. I said it was cool, I just want them out there, I’m not the best when it comes to crowds.” He said, “but I could use your help, here.” Dylan’s said handing him the rope, as Hansel bit down on it, “now when I say go, I want you to pull with everything you have.” He was getting in his setup again. “ok on the count of three, ready, one, two, three. GO!” he yelled. This time it did feel it, he was being pulled back. It was slowing down, and when it stopped. Dylan couldn’t see straight, and if it wasn’t for the straps, he might have fallen over. “yeah, I think that was good.” He said.  
“you all right D dog?” asked Fergus.  
“Yeah, I’m good. And considering I see three of you, it really worked.” He said.  
“oh, Dylan. I am so sorry. I just don’t know my own strength.” Hansel said.  
“no, no, your fine, this is what I asked for. But it seems to be warring off, I only see two of you.” He said, his vision was getting back normal. Unclipping his harness. “I think I’m good. Wwwaa!” He said stumbling on his feet.  
“ok, I think we should take a time out. And then you can tell us about this dog you’re crushing on.” Fergus said. Taking him to a shady tree, with the help of Hansel.  
 **just a quick test to see if I know how to use this site correctly and if I feel up to it, then I will post more. and yes I know there are grammatical errors.**


	2. Chapter 2

"so, what is it you asked Dylan earlier?" asked Hansel.

"oh, earlier, Dolly and I were talking about Dyl's love life, until he chimed in. saying he was over Portia, and that he already found someone else, but won't say anything, until after his special test next week to see if he could go into space. But he never told me anything about this chick." He said.

"Aaah, I see." Hansel said, "so is that why he was spinning in circles?"

"no, he said something about forces on the body or something?" Fergus said, not knowing what to say.

"the force on the body a couple of times stronger than the gravity on earth." Dylan said

"oh Dyl, your awake."

"never passed out, just couldn't think straight. Barely able to think right, right now." He said looking up at the cloud.

"so, who is it that Fergus says you like?" Hansel asked.

"it's someone I didn't know I would think of, and its someone who I thought I couldn't be with because of who she is." He said.

"you also said that she has her eyes on someone else?" asked Fergus.

"yeah, she likes him, but I don't know if he like her. Not to menschen a friend of mine also likes her, at least I think he does. He tries to make laughs and gets her to do with almost everything thing he says. There was someone else before, but it would never have worked out." He said.

"why not?" asked Hansel

"it was a long time ago. When I meet her, she was so beautiful I just said some random stuff and forgetting where I was and said some things that made her annoyed at me. She eventually forgave me, but I chickened out when it really counted." He sighed, "I wouldn't be surprised if she found someone else by now."

"and what about this girl you like, what if it's the same?" asked Fergus.

"well, I mean she might not feel the same, but I still want to confront her, better to know than not to know." He said.

"But who is this girls you like, wouldn't you tell us her name?" Hansel asked.

"that something I can't tell you guys. If I did, you guys will confront her and then tell her how I fell before I could. And I want to focus on the exam before then."

"*AAAAWWWOOOO!* 'Dylan we need you home now, the Dimitri's broke into the snacks and sugar' signed Dolly. 'please hurry, the mess is piling up' signed Dawkins." The worldwide woof said.

"well, this was fun while it lasted. I guess I'm off, I'll see you guys later." He said and then left without their response.

"so, who do you think Dylan is after?" Hansel asked.

"has to be someone that comes to the park a lot or one that lives close to his place. So, what did he say about her?" Fergus questioned.

"well, he said she has her eye on someone else, and that he doesn't know, or simply not interested." Stated Hansel.

"she hangs and laughs at anther dudes' jokes, and that he might be into her? Hum?" Fergus said.

**While Dylan was running home.**

"just need to turn one more corn…" he then crashing into some dog. "ow, sorry about that, I'm kind of in a…Spike!?" Dylan said as he saw who he bumped into him.

"owowow, Dylan? Oh, wow it's been a while." He said.

"It sure has, I hope it's not rude of me to ask this, but what are you doing here?" he asked.

"you guys said to look you up if we're ever in Camden town." Said a female voice behind Spike.

"Summer!" Dylan said waging his tail.

"hi." She said.

"haha." He said. Then a thought crossed his mind, "AAHH! Sorry, but I need to get home right now!" he said and was about to take off.

"We did come to hang with you and your family, so we're coming with you." Spike said and ran as soon as Dylan did.

"Hey, wait for me!" Summer said and ran after them.

**At the front door of house 101.**

"ha! I win." Spike said but ran straight into the doggy door thinking it would open right away. "ow."

"yeah, you should have waited," Dylan said placing his paw on the scanner making it go ding. **(AN, for though that don't know, paws are only different in size, there is nothing to determine who it is from any other paw, its actually the nose that can tell them apart, a canine's nose is the same as a human fingerprint)**

"oh wow, that's cool." Summer said and then jumped into the house.

"owowow, are there any more things like that in this house I need to know about?" Spike asked.

"no, just needs someone to let you out the same way, except if you want to go out back." Dylan said.

"So why were you in a…oh." Spike said seeing that the house was a mess and that all the pups were almost literally bouncing off the walls.

"not again, here." Dylan said and pushed a button flipping a panel on the wall. "try and not use any of these words for a while. This is a danger zone right now." He then placed his paw on the scanner again and then twisted his paw as the ding was heard flashing red and then so did the house, "lockdown!" he said. And then ran into a different room.

"we not even allowed to say hug?" Summer said.

"hug?" a dalmatian said. "hug?" Two more said, "HUG!" then an avalanche of pups started to fill the room and started piling up.

"AAAHHH!" they said as they were barred in pups.

**With Dylan.**

Dylan was throwing pillows to the wall, then bring out a big transparent sphere into the room with balls inside, on the opposite side of the room where the pillows were, and then brought over his home-made treadmill that stretches out all the way to both walls perpendicular to everything else. The treadmill didn't have a motor and relied more on once paws to move it for it to move. It was also attached to the sphere so as the treadmill moves, so does it. "ok I think I got it all ready." He said, "no thanks to Dolly or Dawkins." He said. Then he whistled, to get everyone in the house’s attention, he then pulled out a ball, "BALL!" he shouted

"Ball? Ball? Ball? Ball? Ball? Ball? Ball! Ball! Ball! Ball! Ball! Ball!" he head then saying he felt the floor shaking and just as the first puppy comes in, he throws the door and watched as more came in and saw the ball and ran after it. Soon all the pups were running on the treadmill.

"What happened?" asked Spike, walking into the room all dizzy, along with Summer.

"We just need to let them burn off their extra energy, it might take a while."

**10 minutes later.**

"do you think its anytime soon?" Spike asked. Then one pup was launched out and hit the pillow wall.

"Dulcinea." He said in a counting sort of why. Two more pups then flow out. "Darby and Donut." The more came by, "Debbies; May, Lou, and Lee."

"Does he actually know 'all' 98 of his sibs?" asked Spike.

"Drama, Duncan, Divya, Deneesha, Domino, Doreen." He said as they kept popping off.

"I think so?" she said, as he kept naming them away.

"I kind of want him to go in alphabetical order." Spike said.

"I don't think that's would help much."

"Devon, Demi, Donburi, Domino…Dolly?" he said as he saw his sister.

"bow waka ow," Dolly said, "I feel so, tired." She yawned.

"Yeah, I can tell. Delphoe, Darcy, Dodger, Dingo, Diamind, Dominque." He said still counting them off.

"How far are you?" she asked.

"a little more than halfway. Deepak, Diesel, Dorothy, DJ, and Dante. Dante? I thought you were with Portia?"

"no, we brock up just an hour ago." He said. "but it's cool, it's not like it's the end of the world or anything."

"wow, pretty cool of you to not be heartbroken." He said. Still counting as Dante was speaking. "triple D, Delgado, Dawkins."

"oh, I am so regretting eating all those snakes. They were just so tempting." Dawkins said.

"Darius, Dupont, Dibs, Dean, and finally. Duck!" He ducked as the last pup crashed. "now let see…" he then started running numbers, "wait! we're missing Dizzy and DeeDee!"

"no, Puppy Prince Waffle came by not too long ago and took them with him." Dorothy said. "I know because they didn't let anyone of us come with them."

"well ok then, now since that's all settled, where are the Dimitri's?" he said with an evil glare scanning the puppy pile. "there you three are." He said marching up to them. "what do you have to say for yourselves."

"what are you talking about?" Dimitri 1 said.

"Yeah, why are we the first ones you go too." Dimitri 2 said.

"This is discimultian." Dimitri 3 said. or tried to say.

"that's discrimination. And Dolly and Dawkins saw you in the ack. So, I say again, what do you have to say for yourselves."

"Well, um…"

"you see..."

"it's that…"

"fine, you three, treehouse now." Dylan said and walked away. "will be back in a bit." Dylan said to Spike and Summer. "Dolly keep then entertained." He said as he walked out with the three.

**still testing**


	3. Chapter 3

** In the treehouse.  **

“so, what were you guys doing with the snacks that had way too much sugar in them?” 

“it’s complicated, you wouldn’t understand.” said Dimitri 1. 

“try me.” he said. 

“well, we're kind of dating right now, and we were just wanted to do something special.” Dimitri 2 said. 

“Really, you guys found some dogs that would put up with you?” he said. 

“well it started with just me, but then things turned out wired.” Dimitri 3 said. 

“Really, how?” 

“well, you see. Dimitri 1 and Dimitri 2 left to go do something while I was going to take a nap one day, and that’s when Déjà vu came tumbling in. She said she needed somethings on her half of some list and that she needed help with, I offered my help, not knowing it would take so long, one thing lead to another, and well.” Dimitri 3 said putting his paws together. 

“wait, what!” Dylan said surprised at what he was hearing. 

“yeah, and then they started spending so much time together, then ‘double D’ came up to us and demanded their sister back.” Dimitri 1 said. 

“it was then that we decided to split the two of them up, what we didn’t know it would happen to us.” Dimitri 2 said.

“We spent so much time with them trying to split them up that we fell for them just like Dimitri 3.” Dimitri 1 said. 

“But since we were all dating we had to put some ground rules.” Dimitri 3 said. 

“because Triple D still works. We had to let them be them.” Dimitri 1 Started. 

“it’s a crowded house, so we had to be secretive about it, dates at night, or away from everyone while at the park.” Dimitri 2 said. 

“and were always together with the girls. No solo dating.” Dimitri 3 said. 

Dylan was just staring and rubbing his head. “told you it was complicated.” Dimitri 1 said. 

“it’s not that it is complicated, it just...you guys are dating Triple D, the grisliest of girls, and you guys are…well, you.” he said. “not to menschen they’re your sisters.”

“well, it’s not like they’re our real sisters.” Dimitri 1 said.

“yeah, you guys found us not long after mom and dad got married.” Dimitri 2 said.

“but there your sisters.” he said.

“so, it’s kind of like you and Dolly.” Dimitri 3 said.

“what?” Dylan said blushing.

“well, I guess not completely like us.” Dimitri 2 said. 

“what!” 

“Yeah, you haven’t told her that you like her.” Dimitri 3 said. 

“how do you three know that?” he said blushing.

“well it was actually Triple D that figured it out, and they told us.” Dimitri 1 said.

Dylan was just staring at them not knowing what to do, he then shakes his head. “you three stay here, I’ll be right back.” He said, then left. 3 minutes later. “ok inside, inside.” He said.

Then Tripe D started walking in. “you told him didn’t you.” Destany said.

“um.” Dimitri 1 started.

“We were supposed to keep it just between the six of us.” Dallas said.

“but.” Dimitri 2 tried.

“We made a promise.” Déjà Vu said.

“aaaa.” Dimitri 3 couldn’t finish.

Dylan saw this and thought of something, “what are you talking about.”

“they told you that we were dating.” Destany started.

“even though they know we were to keep it a secret.” Dallas continued.

“We were going to tell everyone when we figured out how.” Déjà vu finished.

Dylan then looked shocked, “~What. You guys are dating?~” he said sarcastically.

“They didn’t tell you?” Destany said.

It was at this point the Dimitris got what he just did.

“I tried to tell you.” Dimitri 1 said.

“way to keep it between us.” Dimitri 2. Said.

“We made a promise.” Dimitri 3 said.

Dylan then looked on. Triple D looked at how bad they were feeling for thinking they told, “ok I think that’s enough, they actually told me, when they said I wouldn’t understand. Apparently, it was something for you three.”

“It was supposed to be a surprise.” Dimitri 1 said.

“We didn’t mean to cause a scene.” Dimitri 2 said.

“were sorry.” Dimitri 3 said.

Triple D just went up to them respectfully. And nuzzled them. “it's fine, we know you tried my best.” They said.

“now anyway, that’s not why I brought you all here.” Dylan said. “the Dimitris told me that you know my secret.”

“that you practice kissing on your mop?” Destany said.

“WHAT! NO!” Dylan said blushing, while the Dimitris snickered.

“how you have tea parties with your ‘moon’ rocks.” Dallas said.

“NO!” they were all on their back, kicking their legs while laughing.

“that you have a crush on Dolly for the longest time now, and don’t know how to tell her.” Déjà Vu said.

“NOOO…wait, yes!” he said. “um.” Dylan just started rubbing his arm. “how did you, you know, find out.”

“well, when you two normally argued, you guys would be pressing your face right up on each other.” Destany started.

“But for a while when you two would argue, you would pull your face back.” Dallas said. 

“and not to mention we can see you slightly blush every time your faces almost touch.” Finished Déjà Vu.

“was it that obvious.” Dylan said dropping his ears.

“oh please, we pretty much figured it out before you did.” Destany said.

“It was actually getting sad.” Dallas said.

“like really sad.” Déjà Vu said.

“well seeing as this is more important.” Dimitri 1 said.

“I think it be best.” Dimitri 2 said.

“for us to leave now.” Dimitri 3 said as they all were about to run. But Dylan was on to them.

“hold it!” he said with a demanding voice that froze them in their traces. “I only brought them in for clarification. But now I think it’s time for your punishment. Tomorrow you six will be cleaning the attic the day.” Triple D was about to say something. “I mean daring the Dimitris like that, that’s not funny.” He said putting on a disappointed face, “I will make sure everyone knows that no one will be allowed to go up there and that it will only be you six cleaning all day.” He said then looked to see that the six of them were getting what he was saying, which they did. “but really, I do want some of it cleaned up.” He said.

The six of them rolled their eyes at this, “Classic Dylan!” they all said. and slightly laughed.

“Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up.” He said slightly chuckling, “let’s just get back now.” He said. “now come on, we really should show Spike and Summer around London.”

“oh, really?” Dimitri 1 and Destany said.

“just because they're for the ‘sticks.” Dimitri 2 and Dallas said.

“I thought you learned your lesson last time.” Dimitri 3 and Déjà Vu said. they all started to laugh at this. Dylan laughed with them as well, just not as hard.

“oh, and one thing before I forget.” He said. they all stopped and watched as he walked behind Triple D, “remember they are ‘my’ sisters, I don’t want you casing them any harm, you got me. If you hurt them, I don’t care who you are, I will do everything in my power to protect them.” He said hugging them closer to him.

The Dimitris were about to laugh at the thought of Dylan trying to be violent, but when they looked into Dylan’s eyes, a cooled shiver ran down their spine, it was a look they have never seen before coming from him. The look that said he will cross any line for them, “right.” They said scared of him.

“Dylan you don’t need to worry, we can take of our self.” Triple D said and then hugged home, “they know better.” The three said and gave them their own evil eye scaring them just as much.

“Good.” he then went back to normal, “now let’s go back in.”

** Inside the house. **

Dylan saw that everyone was back to normal and doing their own little things. But right now, he was on the lookout for Spike or Summer. He then saw Dolly right by the staircase, not looking all too happy. “Hey, what’s the matter?” he asked.

Dolly looked over at him. Dylan could see she was kind of upset. “hey bro. Summer and Spike are on the roof, Summer wants to talk to you.” She said Dylan heard ‘it’ in her voice.

“got it.” He said and went up the stairs.

As Dylan was about to reach the top he saw Spike just sitting right beside the door to the roof. He noticed that he was missing his shark tooth neckless. “oh, she up there.” He said.

“Thanks, and just to let you know, I don’t have any hard feelings.” He said going up but was stopped.

“what!” he said.

Dylan pointed to his neck, “I saw how Dolly looked. I think I know what going to happen.” He said as he walked onto the roof. When he closes it, he saw Summer sitting there, and staring up at the sky it wasn’t night just yet, but a few stares were peeking out. He takes a set next to her as looked up as well. “that’s Polaris, the north star.”

“is that what it is. I did not know that. Is that the one that’s always true north?” She faked it, they started laughing. When the laughter died down. “there’s something I need to tell you.”

“yeah, I think I know what you’re going to tell me. But you should say it anyways.” He said.

“well…I like you, I really do. At one point I thought maybe…” she said letting it hang there. “I thought maybe there could have been something. But…”

“over time you just had to move on, I might not have come back anytime soon.” He said.

“yeah, and well…”

“Spike was there, he was always been there. It just took a while to see it.” He said again.

“wow, you really did know what…”

“you were going to say, yes. and I get it. I understand, and I am happy for you. You deserve someone that makes you happy, but I won’t lie and say this doesn’t sting a bit. I mean, I like you, nothing’s going to change that, and I am happy. But a small part of me wanted it to be me that made you feel that way. But knowing you're happy, is still great to hear. And I hope maybe we can still be friends.” He said. this conversation was with them not even looking at each other, but at the sky as it changes to night.

“I can live with that.” She said raising her paw. Dylan smiled as he saw this from the corner of his eye, he brought his paw up and tried to paw bump it but failed in his usual why until he falls on the ground. “why to go city boy.”

Dylan just glared at her for a second, this was the first time he actually looked at her since walking onto the roof, “that shark tooth really does look good on you.”

Summer just played with it a little, but then stopped. “are we really ok.”

Dylan gets up, “you see her.” He said and pointed to the corgi next door.

“Yeah, what about her.”

Dylan slightly chuckled. “well, she’s my ‘ex-fiancé’.” He said.

“What?!” she said and looked again.

“well…she tricked me into signing a marriage certificate, and the only reason she wanted to marry me was that ‘I was the heir to Dalmatia’-but it was all a miss misunderstanding-making me royalty and her wanting a quick ticket in because of her breed.” He said. “but even after that, we may not be friendly, but we are on speaking terms, but we can’t tolerate each other from time to time. And that was even before she tricked me. So, if I can deal with her, I think we can still be friends.” He said.

“MY EARS ARE BURNING, WHAT ARE YOU SAYING ABOUT ME!” Clarissa yelled up to them. And started barking.

“NOTHING!” he yelled down. “I think we should go back inside now.”

“yeah, I think that’s best.” She said and then started walking to the door.

“Right behind you.” He said walking right behind her.

**this is the last test, I will be posting the rest of my chapters soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**After Dylan and Summer walked down from the roof.**

“so, are we all good?” Dolly asked while looking at the group from the last set of stairs to see if they were done talking.

“Yeah, we're all good. You know, now that we're all here, what should we do?” Dylan asked.

“shouldn’t you be studying for your space audition?” Dolly asked.

“you said it yourself. I’ve been studying for three days. I think one day of fun can’t hurt.” He said, “besides, we have guests, it’d be rude if I left to go study. So, I repeat, what should we do?” 

“well, you two know the place, why not give us a tour. Dylan with his knowledge of historical landmarks, and Dolly’s knowledge of hangout spots. Right ‘locals?”.” Summer said. which got them to laugh while Dylan blushed.

Spike didn’t really care for learning, but he would do it for Summer. “sound like a plain.” He said.

“Great, tomorrow we’ll show you the sites, for now, we're just going to have dinner and then go to bed.” Dylan said walking down the stairs with everyone right behind them, and just in time to see Delilah and Doug walking in. “oh, hi Mom, hi Dad.” He said. 

“Hello Dylan, Hello Dolly.” Their mom said and gave them a huge. “oh, I see we have guests?” 

“and just in time.” Doug said, getting a smile. Dylan saw a look in his eye, and he knew what he was about to do because Dolly told him what he did. So, Dylan got in front of him and discreetly gestured no, and with eye similar to how Dolly’s where a while ago, making him understand right away what was happing. “so, are you staying for dinner?” he asked. But not softly. 

“DAD!” Dylan and Dolly said. 

“Dinner? Dinner? Dinner? DINNER, DINNER, DINNER!” then a puppy-lanche consumer everyone. 

**After Dinner.**

Dylan was explaining what happened and the punishment he gave Triple D and the Dimitris, to his parents. “yes, I think your judgment is best, and considering Dolly couldn’t give her input, I think your punishment is just.” Delilah said. Dylan did leave out some detail the six had said to him. “so, yes, the six of them will be cleaning out the attic by themself with no help from anyone else, and anyone found trying to help will be grounded. And just to make sure. We’re going to lock them up there, with a few snakes and some water.” She said. “you will be checking in on them?” 

“from time to time.” Dylan said, “might have to use the WWW.” He said to himself.

“ok then, I think it’s time to go to sleep. Your dad and I need to get to sleep. We’re going to retire soon, but we want to make the most of it.” She said.

“Yeah, it’s been great, but everyone’s times in the limelight must come to an end someday.” Doug said.

“Yeah, goodnight.” Dylan said.

“GOODNIGHT!” everyone said. with that, they both left.

“ok, everyone, I think we should all go to sleep as well.” Dylan said. all the pups just started complaining, “I said I think, your all old enough to do as you like.” He said.

“yeah, I think we should go to sleep ourselves.” Summer said.

“your right, but where do we sleep?” Spike asked.

“oh, give me a sec.” Dylan said and walking to the closet and pulled out a new bed, “you can use my spot, I’ll sleep in the treehouse.” He said and pulled out his bed from his spot. But when he was placing the new bed in, he was finding it hard to turnaround, “hum?”

“Are you sure we can both fit in there?” asked Spike.

“yeah, I enjoy being close to Spike and all, but I think that would be a little much.” Summer said.

“Sorry, I guess after sleeping here for so long, that I forgot that I grow into it.” Dylan said placing the new bed inside. “I guess one of you and use it. but I don’t know about the other?”

“well you can use my spot as well if you want, I’ll just crash with Dylan in the treehouse, that cool with you, right bro?” She said taking out her bed from her spot and placing a different one from the same place Dylan grabbed him.

Dylan saw from the corner of his eye and sees the Dimitris snickering with each other, which made him slightly blush. “yeah sure, you’ll have to pack a blanket as well, it gets really cold at night. I’ll be fine, I’ve fallen asleep more than once up there.” He said. 

“Please, if you can handle it, then so can I.”

**Half an hour later.**

Dolly was shivering and her teeth were clacking, and she was using one of Dylan blankets he had when spending time outside now and again. “told you, you should have gotten a blanket.” He said reading one of his space books, in his bed as well as using the other blanket.

“well good for you.” She said shivering really bad.

Dylan was having a hard time studying because of Dolly’s chattering teeth. He just gave up on studying. The then walked up to Dolly and dropped his blanket over her. Which stopped her shivering.

“whoa, what are you doing?” asked Dolly.

“you need to stay warm, so just accept it and go to sleep.” he said going back to his bed.

Dolly watched as he walked back to bed, he was slightly shivering, but not as much as she was before. “Dylan you can’t sleep like this. Its clod now, but It’s going to get colder.” She said.

“I’m fine Dolly, I’ve fallen asleep without a blanket before, this isn’t anything new.” He said.

“no.” she said getting up and throwing the blankets off of her, “if you not going to use anything then neither am I.” she said sitting in front of the blanket, she had a determined face.

“you won’t be able to fall asleep without both of them.” He said sitting up and looking at Dolly with equal determination.

“again, if you won’t use one, then I won’t either.” She said.

“you’re going to be shivering all night, and you won't be able to sleep, then what good will you be tomorrow while we’re showing Summer and Spike around.”

“I don’t care, use one.” She said grabbing one of them and throws it at him.

“no, you use them.” He said getting up and pushing the blankets to Dolly.

“I won’t use it unless you use one too.” she pushed them back.

“Stop being stubborn and use them.” he said.

“I will when you stop.”

“what’s it going to take to get you to use them.”

Dolly thought for a second, “use them with me.”

“you’re going to be clod with just one.”

“no.” she said. “use both of them, With me.” She said.

“what?” Dylan said losing his determination.

“We use them together. That way the both of us stay warm.” She said.

Dylan was just staring at her, “are you sure.”

“it’s cool that you want me to be comfortable, but not if it’s going to make you uncomfortable. So, let share it, or we both freeze tonight.” She said. “so are we going to stay warm, or freeze.”

Dylan then stared at her while blushing a little, “are you sure about this, don’t you think it would be a little weird.”

“dude, we’ve been in weirder situations for a lot less, I think sleeping together would be fine.”

“that’s when we were pups. We're older now, don’t you think it’s going to be weird.”

“stop overthinking it, yes or no. that is.” She said.

Dylan was just sitting there, blushing a little harder. “fine, just so we can go to sleep.” He said.

“good. Now move over.” She said walking over to Dylan’s bed.

“wait, what.” He said watching her walk to his bed.

“your bed is bigger them mine, so were using your.” She said getting comfortable. Dylan just continued to blush, he then grabbed the blankets and dropped them over Dolly. “hey, we're going to share remember!” she said about to get up.

“We are, I’m just getting your bed. We’ll use it for another layer.” He said carefully placing it on top of Dolly. Then left to put his book away.

“dude!” she was losing her patience.

“I’m going, I’m going.” He said. he then went behind the bed and lifted it up and crawled under without tipping the bed. “there, happy.” Dylan said with just his nose showing.

Dolly saw this and pulled the blanket over his head. “dude come on. What’s wrong with you.” She saw Dylan blushing, “what’s the matter bro, you thinking I’ll going to do something to you.” She said leaning in which made his blush intensified. “well your right.”

Dylan started panicking, “Do…Do…Dolly.” He stuttered.

“I mean what else I’m supposed to do while were this close.” Dylan tried backing up. “get ready.” She said, Dylan really started panicking, but then started laughing.

“AAAHHH AAAAHHH AHHH! DOLLY, AAAHH, STOP!” he said laughing because she was tickling him.

“well, what else am I going to do while I’m this close.” She said.

“Dolly please!” He said still laughing

“will you finally relax if I do.” She said slowing down but still not stopping.

“yes, yes, now please stop!” he said, and finally was able to breathe normally.

“come on Dylan, we’ve been throw a lot together, is sleeping with each other really so big?” she asked, watching Dylan get the air in.

“were not pups anymore, we're older now.”

“so, I trust you. I know you wouldn’t doing anything crazy, so just chill, ok.”

Dylan looked at Dolly, “ok, I’ll try, but sorry if I find it weird.” He said getting comfortable again.

“Good, now like you said. get some sleep, or else what good will you be tomorrow while were showing Summer and Spike around.”

“Fine, goodnight Dolly.” He said closing his eyes and resting.

“Yeah, goodnight Bro.” she said closing her eyes and resting with him.


	5. Chapter 5

Dolly was waking up from the sun that was shining through the window. “why didn’t we ever get blackout curtains.” She said about to roll over to get out of the light but found it impossible. “what the.” Now that she was more awake, she found out that she felt something around her, preventing her from moving. “what.” She then found out that not only was something around her, she felt something worm behind her, the grip slightly tightened around her. “what’s going on!” she said panicking.

“mermer, mermer, mermer, mermer.” Said a voice behind her.

Dolly finally remembers where she is, and who she’s with, “Dylan, what are you doing?” she asked.

“mermer, mermer, mermer.” He said.

“Great, he’s still asleep.” She said.

“mermer, mermer, I love you.” He said then rubbed his head with hers.

“wait, what!” she said blushing.

“I love you.” He said again, which made him tighten his hold.

“Dylan, wake up!” she said louder. But nothing. “sorry about this bro, but you leave me no choice.” She then bit his paw, hard.

“OOOWW!” he yelped while letting go of Dolly and falling out of his bed. “what, what, what happened.” He said holding his paw.

“you were hugging me in your sleep, and you wouldn’t wake up.” She said.

Dylan was just blushing and looking away. “that’s all I did, right?”

Dolly was about to say something but then, “actually, I think you might have been drooling or nibbling on my ear a little.” She said placing her paw to her ear after feeling it slightly weird, and finding it wet, “yeah you were definitely drooling on me.” She said then started to rub it on Dylan.

Dylan snapped out of his blush, “wait, no, stop it Dolly! That discussing!” He said.

“what are you talking about, this came from your mouth.” She said, now rubbing her wet ear on him.

“well yeah, and I know where my mouth has been.” He said trying to get her to stop.

“yeah, on me.” She said, “are you saying I’m discussing?” she said.

“well...” Dylan said while Dolly stopped her rubbing, “you don’t really shower like I do, so…” he just let it hang in the air.

“AH!” she said offended, then forcefully started rubbing her wat ear on him.

“Dolly!” he said. then they started to tumble around the treehouse. they then fell down the open hatch, luckily for then there was a pillow which cushioned their fall, but they were still rolling around on the flow. that was, until they were just outside on the treehouse’s ledge, “um, Dolly?” he said.

“yeah, I feel it too.” She said. They were on the very edge of the walkway about to fall off if they moved wrong. And the wind was more than happy to push then, “well that figures.” She said as they tipped.

“AAAHHH!” they said as they fell, luckily for then again, the trampoline was right under them to they landed on, and then sent flying, “AAAHHH!” they said again. The sprinkler must have just turned off or something because when they landed, they were in the mud. Dylan did move around while in the air and made it so he landed first. “you ok.” He said while the wind was knocked out of him.

“Yeah, I’m fine. What about you?” she asked seeing that he was wheezing.

“fine, just got the wind knocked out is all.” He said.

“you sure?” she asked.

“Dolly, not to be mean or anything, but can you get off.” Dylan said.

Dolly saw she was still on Dylan, “oh, sorry.” She said getting up. Dylan got up as well, 

“I was thinking about showering today anyways.” He said looking at his body while shaking his arm, the only spot he didn’t have mud was where Dolly was on him, and vice versa on Dolly, “looks like you can use one too?” he said.

“hum?” she said and then looked at herself. “oh, so you know where your mouth will be when you nibble on my again.” She said.

Dylan just blushed a little, “let's just get washed up, so we can start our day.” He said walking up to the water hose.

“oh, so no real shower.” She said.

“I’m the one who cleans up the house, and I don’t want to make a mess if I can help it.” He said grabbed the hose, then blasted Dolly.

“Dude!” she yelled at him. And shaking off the water she could.

“This will make it easier for me.” He then passed it to her, “my turn” he said bracing himself, but nothing happened. “Dolly?” he said opening one eye to see. It was at the moment Dolly timed her shot so he can see her blast him.

“there, happy.” She said smiling.

“yeah.” He said shaking off his water and then started walking into the house.

**In the bathroom.**

Dylan was getting the water to the right temperature, that was until, “Bow Wacka Wow!” Dolly said and jumped in.

“hey, that my shower.” He said.

“I don’t mind sharing.” Dolly said then started to scrub herself to loosen up some small mud spots and dirt deep in her fur.

Dylan just sat there, “just hurry up, I want to shower myself.”

Dolly stopped scrubbing, “I said, I don’t mind sharing.” She said looking over the rim of the tube. Dylan was about to try and get out, “Bro. if you don’t get in here right now, I’ll make really loud noises for when you massage me last time. And you remember what happened last time.” She said.

Dylan just got really red from that memory, “Hey, you asked for that massage.” Dolly was just looking at him, her eyes just said, ‘what’s it going to be’ she then started to suck in some air. “OK, OK, OK!” he takes off his collar and then finding his shower cape before jumped in.

“good.” She then passes him some shampoo. “get my back, and I might just get yours” she said turning around and continued to scrub.

“you know I always got your back, but I can’t say the same about you having my back.” He said with an implicating tone to it. Then placed the bottle to the side and then started scrubbing her back before placing the shampoo.

“oh, come on, you know I do.” She said.

“yeah, and every time I ask if you can help me with a simple chore, it’s always. ‘oh, sorry bro, but I promised (some random sibling), I’d help with (something).’” He said in his Dolly voice.

“Hey, I don’t sound like that.” She said.

“oh, you’re right. You never apology.” He laughed to himself.

“hey.” She complained. “sometimes I actually did promise them I’d help.” She said.

“so, you admit, you bail on me.” He said.

“well.” She said, she then let out a soft moan. “~aw~”

Dylan stopped his scrubbing and blushed. “Dolly!”

“What, you scratched an itch that’s been driving me crazy all week. Can you do it again, and can you really use your claws more?” She said leaning back.

“Dolly!”

“please Dylan, I usually have to use a tree to scratch it.”

Dylan just sighed; ‘she did say please’, “fine but stop moaning.” He then did as Dolly said, and when he did, he could hear her suppressing moans as he was scrubbing/scratching, her tail was even waging like crazy, “ok fine, just not so loud.” He said stopping to then got some shampoo and then applying it to her back.

“~aw, aw, aw, aw~ she moaned softly. All the while his blush just got worst and worst.

“there.” He said, turning around to find his shampoo, and to hide a slight problem. but couldn’t find it on his side of the tube, he was then interrupted when he felt a pair of paws on his back.

“told you I got you back.” She said then started to scrub, “now just sit there and relaxed.” She said. the only thing that Dylan didn’t think about when he let Dolly do this was that she might do something else in mind. Dolly then went for his weak spot.

“AH, HAHAHA!” Dylan laughed as Dolly tickled, “this is not having my back, HAHA!”

“I said to relax, your so tens.” She switched between tickling to scrubbing him.

“ok, ok, ok. Please stop.” He said, thankful because of this his problem disappeared, “please stop doing that.” He said laying down on the tube.

“your no fun.” She said and just rubbed his back for reals this time. “ok, now hold still. Now which one should I use?” Dolly said looking at the shampoos.

“absences of space.” Dylan said.

Dolly grabbed it and sniffed it. “how is it absences of space if its mint.” She asked putting some on her paw.

“that’s absents of scent. I liked the name and being mint never hurt anyone.” He said just lying there finally enjoying it, letting his tail wage ever so slightly.

“well, I prefer Stanberry’s myself. But hey, you do you, bro.” she said with a little more pressure to get a jump from Dylan. “you know this is nice.” She said.

“What is?”

“just taking a shower and talking, usually me and some of the others are just splashing and having a bubble party. But this is so calming.”

“yeah, it nice. Up until you tickled me.” He said.

“Yeah, we should do this more often.” She said.

“what!” Dylan said getting up but slipped and ended up like he was before.

“I said to hold still.” She said applying more pressure. “if by some miracle you get into your space camp thing. We might not have moments like this anymore.”

“hey, it’s not a camp, and I will get in. but your right, we should do some more things together. But if you had helped me with the chores then…AAAHHH!” Dylan said as he was being drowned by the detachable showerhead.

“Oops.” She said smiling. Dylan just grabbed the showerhead from her and did the same thing, “hey.”

“now just wash the rest of you.” He said passing her shampoo and grabbed his.

**Not long after.**

“ok, I think we're done.” Dylan said turning off the water. “berr.” He shakes himself partially dry.

“berr.” Dolly did the same thing.

“Dolly!” he said getting wat again. “berr.”

“watch it, berr.”

“berr.”

“berr.”

“berr.”

“berr.”

“ok, on the count of three.”

“ok, 1.”

“2.”

“3! Berr.” they shake themselves dry at the same time.

“now time for the fur dryer.” He said. it was a good thing Dalmatians fur are so short it didn’t take to long for his fur to dry, “your turn.” He said moving to a brush his fur. “much better.” He said about to walk out of the bathroom.

“Hey wait up.” Dolly said, just finishing getting dry.

“yeah?”

She moved to get her fur brushed, she just had a slight blush, “thanks for scratching my back, I really appreciate it. I know you hate it from last time, so it means a lot.” She said.

Dylan blushed too, “yeah, your welcome. If you ever need help with that again, you can ask, just don’t make it a habit.” He said.

“Thanks.” She then walked up to him and hugged him.

Dylan’s blushed intensified because he felt her fur on his and how soft it felt “ok, that’s enough. Since we're up, we should get everything ready for.” Dylan looked out the door, “Breakfast.” He whispered.

“yeah, and maybe actually make a plan as to where we want to take Summer and Spike.” She said. walking out the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

“so, what do you think about going to the science museum as a location we can visit.” Dylan asked as he was loading the last few blows into the blow flinger.

Dolly was calibrating the kibble pump, after years of working it she learned a thing or two, “oh come on, this is for tourists, a museum is no place for a tourist visit.” She said finishing pushing buttons.

“well, Summer dose enjoy the sciences and astronomy, I don’t know what they have back in Cornwall. and I want her to enjoy herself a little, plus it would be fun to see it myself.” He said blushing a little from selfishness, he then finishing loading it up. “ready on this end.” He said.

“some here.” She said strapping on the kibble pump.

“on the count of three. one.”

“two.”

“th…”

“oh, your both awake?” asked Delilah walking into the dining room.

“Morning Mom.” They said.

“what about me?” Doug said walking in after his wife looking offended.

“Sorry Dad. Didn’t see you.” Dolly said.

“Yeah, sorry.” Dylan said. “what are you guys doing up so early?” he asked.

“We just thought we should handle breakfast today, what with us retiring soon. We need to get used to his kind of work so that soon you two can…” Delilah said.

“have your own lives.” Doug said.

“*yawn* your all up?” Dorthey said walking in.

“morning Sweety/Dorthey.” Everyone said.

“what are you doing up.” Asked Dylan.

“I thought I would fix breakfast today. I don’t know why, I just had the sudden urge to help?” she said yawning again.

“aw, that’s very sweet of you honey.” Doug said and then hugged her.

Dylan just out of curiosity looked round the corner. “DYLAN!” Dolly yelled surprise him. “what are you doing?”

“Just seeing if anyone else was going to help with breakfast.” He said getting into position. “if you want to help you should know how to use this.” Dylan said.

“oh please, we’ve been taking care of…

“3!” Dolly yelled. 

Dylan launched bowl after bowl in the air without even looking at Dolly, and she was firing shot after shot before knowing where the bowl were, it took then lest then less than a minute and everything was all set. “and that’s, how it’s done.” Dylan said walking around the table moving the bowls to the right places if they were off slightly.

“you two really have done this for so long.” Delilah said.

“well, when you work at this as long as we have, you pick up a few things.” Dolly said walking to the side of the door. “BREAKFAST!”

“The walls are the safest places to be right now.” Dylan said placing himself at a wall, Dorthey went right in front of him.

“oh please, I think we know what we're doIIINNNGGG!” Delilah said getting swept along with the current ending up far from their usual location.

“Sorry Mom and Dad.” Everyone said.

“what’s with the early wake-up call.” Asked Spike stumbling into the dining room.

“I thought the best waves were in the morning?” Summer said walking in like she’s been awake for hours. 

“well we're not at the ocean, it felt nice sleeping a little later than usual.” He said yawning.

“Right over here, saved you guys some seats.” Dolly said sitting in the same spot she always sits, followed by Dylan and Dorthey.

“thank you.” They said. sitting down.

Delilah was about to ask something, but Dawkins beat her to it. “so, what do we have on the agenda today?”

“well, while Summer and Spike are visiting, were going to be showing them around. After I put Triple D and the Dimitris in the attic from yesterday’s incident.” Dylan said.

“you mean ‘we’.” Dolly said.

“you were out of it when I was deciding their punishment. So, I think I should be doing this.” He said. “next time, you can do it.”

“huf.” She then just shoved her muzzle into her food.

“so, what are you going to do?” asked Doug.

Dylan looked over to Dolly the same time she did the same. They were having a conversation with just their eyes. After a few seconds of squinting, eye rolls and slight head shakes. “we’ll see what comes to us while we're out, we do have a few ideas on where to stop.” Dolly said.

“Would it be alright if I come with you?” asked Dorthey. She was right in the middle of them.

“Yeah, I don’t see anything wrong with that, you?” Dylan asked.

“nope, you two?” Dolly asked Summer and Spike.

“not at all.” They said.

“and what about us?” asked Doug and Delilah.

“you guys wouldn't know if she comes with us or not. Did you know that Dizzy and Deedee were with prince waffle before you came back?” Dolly asked.

Doug and Delilah just looked at each other and did the same as Dylan and Dolly. “no.” they said dejectedly.

“it's not that we don’t want to tell you, but things just happen, so really if Dorthey wants to come with us, it’s more of a, ‘for your information’ kind of deal.” Dylan said

“and it’s not like we’re doing anything dangerous. We’ll be fine, that’s why you put us in charge. We make a great team.” Dolly said holding up her paw waiting for Dylan to hit it. But like always.

“AHH!” he said falling onto the ground.

“Bro.” she was disappointed.

Everyone laughed.

After breakfast.

“ok, everyone, we're off. Behave yourself.” Delilah said.

“we well.” Everyone said.

“Group hug!” no matter how old they got they will always do a group hug.

“Alright, alright. Come on Doug” and with that, they left.

Not long after everyone was scattering, “ok, Dolly can you get everything ready for the day, I’ll get the punishment taken care of. Dawkins come with me” Dylan said walking upstairs with everyone.

“hey, I can’t help but Dawkins can?” Dolly complained.

“I just need to tell him something after I set them up so that he knows what to do every now and again. He’s also going to keep you away while I talk to them.” He said and continued to go up.

“huf. Come on, we’ll need a few things.” She stormed off.

Up in the attic.

“ok just wait right here for me. oh, and if Da Vinci comes by, tell her to wait as well.” Dylan said.

“what do you want with her?” Dawkins asked.

“you’ll see if she comes by.” He said walking up the attic. When he gets there, Triple D and the Dimitris were paired up with each other respectfully. “ok, then. Now you all know this ‘punishment’ is just an excuse for you six to be together without anything interrupting you.” The six of them nodded, “but I need you to actually clean just a little. Dust a little and move some of the boxes around.”

“Yeah, yeah.” They all said and split up into different corners.

“you did bring water and snakes up right?” he said.

“yes.” they all said.

“enough to last the day?” Dylan said getting warred like he always does.

“yes!”

“the right cleaning supplies to clean up a little when you do clean.”

“OMD. Yes!” Triple D said.

“Just go already!” the Dimitris said.

Dylan wanted to say something, but he knew they wouldn’t listen to him. “just open a window to let air flow or you’ll all be sneezing all day. As well as cooling the place, hot air travels upwards and you don’t want to overheat.” He said and just walked out without hearing if they heard him. When he got down he pulled a rope that made the stares to the attic going back up into the ceiling.

“Dawkins said you needed me.” Asked Da Vinci. She was covered in paint.

“yes, but…what happened to you.” He said, then saw Dawkins was also covered in paint, pretty much covered in the same pattern as her. “and what happened to you.”

They blushed, “just a little accident/nothing to be conserved about.” They said.

“anyways, when Dolly and I would run out off, we’d put just Dawkins in charge. But now that everyone is older I think you two should be in charge today, you ok with that?” he asked.

Dawkins and Da Vinci looked at each other and nodded, “that seems acceptable.”

“It could be fun being in charge.”

“great. Check on them every now and again, see if they need anything.” Dylan then got a slight blush, not strong enough to be noticed. “And don’t worry if you hear strange noises, they might just be fighting.” He said while coughing into his paw. “and if you want to go to the park, ask everyone.” He then looked up, “not them.” He said pointing up.

“understandable.” Dawkins said.

“that is their punishment. Why reward them?” Da Vinci said.

“good, and Dawkins. If you need help, I have a reference sheet, you know where it is. Only call us though the worldwide woof if you can’t handle something.” Dylan said. “well I think you got this, nothing should happen like yesterday. I should meet up with everyone before Dolly starts yelling.” He said walking away. “try not to burn the house down.” He said while going down starts.

When he left Dawkins and Da Vinci just sat there staring at looked at each other, then an awkward silence fell, “listen, about happened earlier...” Dawkins tried to say something.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Da Vinci said walking away, “come we need to wash up before they leave.”

Downstairs.

“so were all ready to go.” Dylan said walking up to the group.

“Yeah, yeah.” Dolly said.

“and where are we going first?” asked Summer.

“well, if I know Dolly as well as she knows herself.” Dolly glared at Dylan, “then she wants to go to a skatepark and just goof off.”

“hey.” She said.

“But I think the days still early and going to a fun location that everyone will enjoy will be best. And then the rest of the day Dolly can choose whatever she wants with no complaints from me.” Dylan said.

“and just how long will we be there for.” Dolly asked.

“if everything goes well, it should take two, three hours.” He said.

“wait, just three hours. And then I get to do whatever I want for the rest of the day?” Dolly said sounding skeptical.

“yes, just three hours and then we do whatever you want.” He said.

“and me?” asked Dorthey.

“um.” Dylan and Dolly looked at each other. “you can…um…you can pick what we have for lunch.” Dylan said.

“yeah, we can have it delivered to the park when were ready to eat.” She said.

“yeah, I got this button that orders food, and I can have Dawkins change the location and about of food its orders. This is how we order food when we get low fast.” He said to Summer and Spike.

“ok.” Dorthey said.

“well then let me go talk with Dawkins quickly and be outside.” He said and walked away, “oh right Dorthey.” He said. and Dorthey then followed after him.


	7. Chapter 7

**While walking down the street.**

“come on bro, just tell us already.” Dolly said after walking for so long.

“no way, if I tell you where I wanted to go, you will try anything to get me to reconsider. Just trust me when I say everyone will enjoy themselves, even you.” He said.

“aaahhhh.” She quietly yelled.

“are you sure were all going to like this?” asked Dorthey.

“yes, anyone would enjoy it, even those like Dolly.” He said.

“if it’s something you would like, I don’t think so.” She said.

“oh, come on sis, it can’t be that bad. Do it for me?” Dorthey asked giving her puppy dog eyes.

“AH, I looked!” she said covering her eye, “fine, just please don’t do that.”

“good. and were here.” He said.

They all looked to see a building.

“can I have a say in this and say no.” Dolly said.

“no, I said we're doing this for a few hours, and then the rest of the day is all you, and what you want to do. I won’t even bring up poodlewolf for a game for us to play if we go home early.” Dylan said.

“When was the last time you even played it?” asked Dolly.

“a few days ago. Hansel, Roxy, and Dawkins were with me.”

“really, even though you have to ‘Study’.”

“a break is good for the brain every now and again, I wouldn’t want to burn myself out now.” He said. “besides, I’m really just going over everything I know so I don’t forget the simplest of things.”

“what are you two talking about?” asked Summer.

“oh, I’m going to take a test not too long from now, and if I pass, I will be recommended for tryouts to the space academy to become a candidate for the Mars mission. A small step towards my dream.”

“won't there be a physical portion?”

“I grow up watching over 97 pups and clean up after them.” He then turned to Dolly with a not a scowl, more like a disappointed look. “alone, I also had to chase after then and survive their stampedes, you two know what I’m talking about.” Dylan said, “they were crazier when they were younger.”

“Even me?” asked Dorthey.

“not really. but you were a paw full in your own right.” He said, it was then they made it inside. “ok everyone, don’t stray too far we can easily get lost.”

“can’t I just sit somewhere and wait.” Dolly said.

“I don’t want to look ungrateful, but me too. Only for a little bit, want to get a look around.” Spike said.

Dylan was about to say something, but then saw something from the corner of his eye. “sure, it looks like there are some good seats right over there.” He said

They looked and saw a seat. “great.” Dolly said and walked there.

“I’ll meet up with you soon.” Spike said and nuzzled affectionately to Summer, who returned it.

When they left, “ok, let go over to that seat and pretend to talk and laugh.” He said and pointed to the opposite side of the room. Summer saw it and looked back to Spike and Dolly, and then understood.

“lets.” She said and started walking.

“wait why?” asked Dorthey.

“I’ll tell you later, but just pretend, and don’t make a sound.” He said and followed after Summer.

**With Spike and Dolly.**

“I can’t believe Dylan would do this.” She said seeing him, Summer, and Dorothy laughing while Dylan points to a place, most likely explaining some of this stuff.

“I don’t know, this place looks cool. but I don’t understand what anything here does.” Spike said looking around.

“But how can anyone have fun here, this is a place for learning. No thanks.” She turned her head to the side. This was when she noticed a giant dish behind her but didn’t care. She looked back and notice something. “are you sure you can trust Dylan with Summer. Right now, they look like a perfect family.” She said.

“yeah, I do.” He said. “Summer told me how he accepted everything and how he took it really well. He’s happy for us, and I don’t take Dylan for someone who would try to steal someone else’s girl.” He said. “I wish I had a dog like Dylan back in Cornwall.”

“you want him, you can have him.”

“you can’t mean that.” Spike said. “a few of your family were telling us, mostly Summer, stories about how great he is. I think they thought Dylan was still interested in her. Summer quickly shut them down. But they kept on sharing, and then they told us how much more responsible he is to you. The smart one said he ‘ran the numbers’, and even though you two are in charge, the responsibility is split 75, 25 in Dylan fever. He does everything for you guys barely leaving himself to do anything, and still find time to play with them.”

That brought back a memory of when she saw Dylan cleaning, passing a room and a few of her siblings looked bord, she was going to bring them a game, but when she got back, Dylan was playing a card game with them laughing and have fun. “I mean, he has his moments.” She said.

“I would have loved to grow up with someone like him. We would have been the best of bros.” Spike said.

“really, wouldn’t he have taken Summer away if that was the case.” Dolly said.

“na, it looked like she…well not hated him but disliked him. But then he’s worried about his family and then dose anything to save them, which I think earned him a few points. I sure if he did grow up with us, well…she might not have been interested in him, she was only really interested because he was new and know nothing about each other.”

‘that’s actually not true.’ Summers's voice came from behind them spoking them.

“AAAHHH!” the said almost falling off the seat. They looked back to the others to see if they were still there, which they were, and then behind then, “what?”

‘pretty cool right? This dish is letting us talk to each other from across the room.’ Dylan’s voice came out.

“how?” they asked looking back.

‘our voices are being bounced off the dish in such a way where the sound can carry long distances so that another dish like it can catch it and forces it as a certain point. Humans would speak into that ring, and then another human standing at the one can hear it.’ Dylan said. **(AN, if anyone knows what it’s called, please tell me I have looked up everything I could think of, but nothing.)**

‘but because were dogs, we don’t have to do that and can hear each other well, even if we're not facing the dish.’ Summer said.

“so how much did you hear?” Asked Dolly.

‘All of it.’ This time it was Dorthey.

“wow, this is pretty cool.” Dolly said.

‘I’m sorry, what was that?’ Dylan said, ‘did I just hear, Dolly, saying something at this place, was cool?’ Dolly just growled. ‘come on Dolly, I didn’t come here knowing you would hate it. There so much stuff to see, I know there’s something even you will enjoy. Just give it a chance.’ He said.

Dolly thought about it for a while. “fine, fine. I’ll give this place a chance, but it better be fun.”

‘I will bet my poodalewofl character on it.’ He said.

“oh, now I really have to hate this place.” She said.


	8. Chapter 8

The group was walking around with Dylan explain how things worked and if he didn’t Summer would take over. They went all over the place. From a pendulum drawing, a safely scaled twister simulator, a sine wave demonstration with guitar strings, and a Mold Effect (chain fountain). There was a self-sustaining arch being held up its own weight, and a small-scale wave simulator- specifically for Spike to understand how they are created as well as to how the moon help.

“so, if I choose the right day, and the right location I can guarantee the perfect wave.” Spike said paying really close attention. Almost placing his face against the glass.

“that’s right. I’ve actually been running some numbers to surprise you for the perfect wave.” Summer said.

“really? aw, thanks.” He said nuzzling her more affectionately then he did earlier.

“well, this one over here.” Dylan said pointing to a plasma ball. “is something everyone should now.” He then placed his paw and the ball. The lights that were freely flowing converted on his paw making whatever little fur he had started to stand on ends.

“cool.” Dolly said. she then placed her paw and the same thing happened to her. “ha-ha, we need to get one of theses for the house.” Dolly said.

“I don’t think so.” He said taking his paw off it with Dolly following letting it get back to how it was before, “I mean, it pretty mesmerizing just like this, Dawkins and I would know how to use it correctly, but really its meant for humans with long hear, kind of like Summer.” He said touching it again and then placing his other paw on Summer, really puffing out her fur.

“Hey!” she said jumping away.

“Sorry, just had to make my point.” He said. “now over here is something everyone would like.” He said seeing something.

When they got to it, “it’s a…it’s a top?” Dolly questioned.

“Not just any top, a gyroscope.” Dylan said, “now with this its hours of fun.”

“what so special about it?” Spike said.

“well, unlike a top, it will keep its spine even while it’s on its side.” Dylan said.

“Really?” asked Dorthey tilting her head to the side. Dylan smiled and pilled the string with his mouth, then while it was resisting him he did get it on its side. And placed in on its base, and it didn’t fall. “wow.” She said.

“yeah, and unlike tops.” Dylan grabbed it again and placed it on a string. “it can even balance on this wire without falling, even though it looks like it wants to.” He said.

“cool.” Dolly said staring at it, hoping that it will fall. After a while it was slowing down Dylan grabbed it and let it grab the string and rewound itself.

“they can even keep themselves up on a point without falling.” he said then turning it upside down and then pulling it and put on a sharp point and just like before it was wobbling.

“it’s not going to fall, just like a top, as long as they keep spinning, they will keep going.” Summer said.

“plains use them all the time to keep themselves in the air.” Dylan explained.

“Almost anything that’s has to do with flying have them inside.” Summer said.

Dolly saw something and just had to ask. “I thought this was just science stuff, why is there art here?” she said.

“hum?” Dylan said and looked to see. “oh, you’re going to love this.” He said walking up to it followed by the others. When he got there, he was clearing his throat, “*cough, cough, cough.* give me a sec I need a drink of water.” He then walked closer, Dolly was about to say something, but Dylan reached the thing first. When his tongue touched the thing, everything under his tongue turned to water.

“WHAT!?” Dolly said.

When Dylan got his drink. “this is known as laminar flow. It where water flows just right that it looks like it is frozen, or glass-like. If you see this.” He gestured to the water next to him. “it was either created by accident, of though a lot of trial and error. But the four ones around this can easily be made.” He said. Dolly, Dorthey, and Spike looked at the pillars they weren’t paying attention to when they walked up.

“what?” Dolly said waking up to a pillar and placing her paw on it thinking Dylan was lying and they were glass pillars, but her paw went in, and just like when Dylan's tongue touched it, everything under her paw turned to running water. “that’s freaky.” She said not taking it out just felling the water running past her paw.

“yeah, it great.” He said, then saw something else close by. “here, this will show you more of laminar flow.” He said walking up to a new pillar and gesturing for then to gather around.

“what’s this about?” asked Spike. Dylan pushed a button on the ground and the pillar shot out water that enclosed them. “AH!” Spike said and assumed a crash position.

“oh, right.” Dylan said, “he sees this when he surfs a wave and he’s inside the tube.”

“hum?” Spike opened his eyes and saw everything was ok. “sorry.”

“it’s cool. But as you can see when the water it shoot out just right and hits something close to where its shot out. You get deflected like this, it moves so well that it actually traps the air inside. If we were to breathe hard enough, we could make this bubble slightly bigger.” He said.

“Really?” asked Dorthey. 

“Yeah, I mean.” Dylan let go of the button and walked outside the bubble area. And signed to push the button on the count of three. “it’s so good, that while it traps the air.” He then got to zero, and Dolly pushed the button. ‘that it reduces sound quite a bit.’ He said.

But they barely heard him. Dolly let up. “what?”

“I said.” Dolly pushed it again. ‘that it reduces sound quite a bit’

Again, “sorry. One more time.” She said with a big smile.

“I said.” Dolly pretended to hit the button, “THAT IT REDUCES SOUND QUITE A BIT!” he yelled, then covered his muzzle.

“no need to shout.” Dolly said getting everyone to laugh with her.

Dylan just growled a little. Then he saw the time. “well I guess it’s time to head to the skate park.” He said.

“AAWWW!” they all said.

“come on Bro, just because you looked foolish, doesn’t mean you have to give up.” Dolly said.

“who said I was giving up.” He pointed to the clock, “my time is up.” Dolly looked and saw he was right. “now I know you don’t want to stay any longer than you have to, so I think we should be heading out.” He said in a way that Dolly didn’t catch that said, ‘I know you want to stay just a bit longer.’

The other caught on, “yeah, we wouldn’t what to ruin your plans for us.” Spike said.

“maybe next time we come on our own.” Summer said to Spike as they were walking to the door

“This was such a fun place.” Dorthey said. “can we come back with the others someday?” She asked Dylan

Dolly was torn, she did want to leave, but she was actually having some fun. “well, I mean, if you want to stay a little while longer, it can’t be helped.” She said trying to make it sound like it was out of her paws.

Their faces showed a smile, but Dylan said. “no, no, no. we made a deal. My time is up, now it’s your turn. So, if you want to stay here, then you have to say it.”

Everyone then looked to Dolly, not with hope in their eyes, sad puppy dog eyes, or even bagging eyes, they just looked at her. It was then just staring at her that was getting to Dolly. She blushed and turned her head, “I want to stay a little while longer. “she said quietly.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Dylan said raising his ear and turning his head to her.

Dolly growled, “I want us to stay and look around some more.” She said louder.

“if you insist.” Dylan said not pushing it any further, and then started walking, “come on. Looks like the sound experiment are this why.”

“OOHHH! Is this were to find out how to break stuff.” Dolly said rubbing her paws.

“no, but it looks like they have an anechoic chamber.” Dylan said.

“a what chamber?” Dorothy asked.

“anechoic chamber, it's Latin for no echo. These are the quietest places on earth. Unlike normal rooms, it makes no sound afterward. The opposite of the acoustic cannon. Sounds won’t bounce off the walls.” Dylan said. **(AN, I still have no clue What they are called, if anyone knows what they are please tell me.)**

“they say that the silence can drive anyone crazy if you stay long enough.” Summer said.

“spfff, please how can something like that make you crazy.” She said walking in.

“um Dolly, I don’t think this is…”

“Bro, just watch me.” The doors closed. And they just waited. 10 seconds, 20 seconds, 50 seconds. Right before the one-minute mark. “DYLAN!!!!”

**I not the best when it comes to describing stuff, not even when it comes to science stuff, I really like these things.**


	9. Chapter 9

“DYLAN!!!” Dolly yelled. Summer quickly opened the door. Dolly wasted no time, once she was able to squeeze through she did and hugged Dylan the second she saw him.

“Wo, wo, wo. Calm down, calm down.” He said stroking her as best he could.

“you ok?” asked Dorothy also hugging her from behind.

Dolly didn’t say anything, she was just breathing hard. It wasn’t for a few minutes till she calmed down and was breathing normally again. “you good sis?” Dylan asked.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m good, thanks.” She said letting go and then hugging Dorothy, “thank you as well.”

“no problem.” She said hugging her back.

“Sorry about that you guys, I don’t…know…what came over me.” Dolly said turning around to see Summer and Spike are missing. “where did they go?” she asked.

Dylan and Dorothy looked around as well. Then Dylan saw the doors closed for the anechoic chamber. “I think I have an idea.” He said walking up to the chamber and opening the door slightly, then closed it. “yeah, they’re in there.” He said.

“what are they doing?” Dolly asked blushing.

“they’re just laughing. They might be a minute. So, while we're waiting, do you want to talk about that happened in there?” Dylan said.

“I don’t know, it’s nothing.” Dolly said.

“come on. You’ve never done anything like before. Come on, you can tell me.” Dylan saw Dorothy looking concerned. “We're here for you.” He said.

Dolly didn’t know what to say, “it’s stupid. You’ll laugh.”

“Dolly. You looked like you were about to cry. Whatever happened, you need to tell us.” Dylan placed his paw on her shoulder. “we won’t laugh.”

Dolly just took in a deep breath, “it wasn’t that I was going crazy. It was just the silence alone. My whole life, there has always been someone with me. Even on the quietest night at home, there’s always noise around.” She said. “but when I was in there, with nothing but myself.” She shuttered. “I felt alone, I’ve never been alone. It scared me.” She said, slightly shaking.

“Hey, now.” Dylan said, “you’re fine, you’re fine. You’ll never be alone.” He said hugging her, Dorothy following shortly after, “and with a family our size, that would be some miracle.” He laughed, which got a laugh from Dolly.

“Thanks bro.” she said, “and you two Dorothy.” She said bringing Dorothy into the hug. After a while, “so should we get them out, or should we ditch them?” Dolly asked.

“Dolly!” Dorothy said. this got then to break the hug.

“kidding, kidding.” She said holding up her paws. “but I’m not getting near that thing.” She said.

“don’t worry, I’ll get them.” Dylan said. he walked up to the door, he cracked opened the door a little, “ok you guy, I’m opening the doors.” He said. once he did, Summer and Spike were a normal distance apart, but he noticed they were heavily blushing. “come on, we should continue exploring.” He said.

“Right, right!” they said walking out.

“don’t worry, I was the only one who saw.” He said. “come on, I think I see…yes astronomy!” Dylan’s tail when into overdrive.

“oh great, ~stars~.” Dolly said sarcastically.

“come on. This is going to do so much fun.” Dylan said just walking over, not knowing if the rest of his friends are following.

5 minutes later.

“still don’t see what’s so great about small dots in the sky.” Dolly said still looking bored. Spike looked like he was enjoying himself.

“I told you once why they are so cool. Let me explain it one more time. If you travel at the speed of light, you can go around the earth 7.5 times in one second. Now, the sun is our closest star. How long do you think it takes for its light to reach us?”

“I don’t know, a few seconds?” she said not caring.

“around 8 minutes. This means we see the sun as it was, 8 minutes ago. These stars, it takes millions upon millions of years for their light to reach us. Which means we don’t know if these stars are still there.” He said looking up.

“ok, I will admit, that is kind of cool. But still. They're just dots in the sky.”

“here.” He said showing her his left ear, it was dark but there was some light to see. Then pointed to the dome where the stars are, and fond it. “as you can see, we can see that shape because it so far away. If we were at a different place in space, we would see the stars differently.” He said and kept on looking up. “also, if every star is a sun, then that means they can each also have a solar system, which also means there should be a section with a plaint that could support life. Scientists have found a plaint made completely made out of diamonds, one where glass rains from the sky faster than the speed of sound, even one that is completely made of ice that should be melting because of the high temperatures from its star because it’s so close but isn’t.” He said. “so yeah, they're just dots in the sky, but they can be dots with ‘dog knows what’ around them.” He said. Dolly looked back up, this time not with, ‘their dots, so what.’ Now she sees then as endless wonder. With a small starry-eyed look.

Dorothy finally spook up, “how many constellations do you know?”

Dylan smiled and then pointed allover.

**After some time and done seeing everything.**

“well, I think we're done. Unless you guys want to go back and see something again?” asked Dylan. Everyone muttered among themselves and said no. “ok then.” Dylan than saw the clock, “seeing as its already 2, and nothing happing back home, we should get to the park and eat something.” He said.

“what, 2?” Dolly said, “wow.”

“learning seems like fun now, doesn’t it?” Dylan smiled, leaning in close to Dolly.

Dolly just gives a grumpy look. “yes.” she said.

“well come on then.” Dylan said. “I know you're going to want to skateboard after were done eating.” He said walking to the door.

“hey, you don’t know what I wanted to do.” She said running up to him.

“Really, then what are you going to do?” he asked.

Dolly was about to say something, but something caught her eye. “boom night?”

“hum?” Dylan said stopping and seeing Dolly looking at the poster.

“what’s boom night?” asked Summer.

“it's something humans do every year. loud explosions and then colorful lights.” Dylan said. “wow can’t believe it’s almost time.” Dylan looked closely, “it’s this weekend.”

“oh, I can’t wait.” Dolly said waging her tail.

“you think we should talk Fergus up in his offer this year?” Dylan said.

“I don’t know, it could be…DOROTHY!!” Dolly said.

Dylan quickly turned his head to see what spooked Dolly about Dorothy. He saw a display falling over. Both of them ran after her, leaving Summer and Spike behind only for them to see it all unfolded. Dorothy turned to see Dylan and Dolly running to her, but they were looking behind her. She turned again and saw that something was falling. “AAHHH!” she yelled but was too scared to move.

“oh no!” Dolly said. because she was the faster of the two she got to Dorothy first. But she didn’t have time to run out. All she did was curl herself around Dorothy. Bracing herself to be crushed.

“DOLLY! DOROTHY!” Dylan yelled.


	10. Chapter 10

Dolly was cowering and waiting to feel something fall on her, but there was nothing. “are you two ok?” Dolly heard Dylan's voice. But it sounded so close.

Dolly opened one of her eyes to see what was happing, it was kind of dark around her, so it took a little bit for her eye to adjust to see. Dylan was completely over her, holding everything on his back. He looked to be in pain, “Dylan?” she said. Dorothy popped her head from the center of Dolly's body that was around her.

“Are you two hurt in any way?” he asked.

“forget about us, were fine. What about you?” Dolly said.

“I’m fine, these things aren’t that heavy.” he said giving them a confident smile, but then it took on a confused one, “wait.” He said and did what looks like push up without looking where he was going. Dolly saw his muzzle get close to hers every time he when down which got her to blush a little. Then Dylan gave one big push up flinging everything off his back, “ha?” he said.

Dolly and Dorothy just looked at him in amazement thinking he was stronger than he looked. “since when have you been this strong!?” Dolly asked poking him to feel his muscles.

“it not that I’m strong, it’s that this stuff is light.” He said grabbing a piece with his mouth and then placed it on Dolly's head to show her it was light, “I think it’s a foam/metallic micro lattice to build more as too lightweight material to build.” Dolly just had a blank stare. “it’s string and light.” Dylan said. 

Dorothy crawled out from under Dolly and hugged Dylan, “thank you, Dylan.” She said.

“no problem, I’d do anything for my family.” He said returning the hug. “now come on.” He said then turned to everyone, “let’s get out of here before someone blames us for this.” He said grabbing Dorothy by her scruff and launched her onto his back, then ran to the nearest exit.

“HEY, don’t leave me behind!” Dolly yelled.

“don’t forget about us.” Summer said, followed by Spike.

**After running for a while and ending up in the park.**

“I think we're safe.” Dylan said after putting Dorothy down.

“Why did we have to run the whole way here?” Dolly said.

“well we don’t want for humans to catch us after a display fell on us, and I mean were fine, no broken nothing. But they would have sent us to a vet, and some of us aren’t from around here.” Dylan said looking at Summer and Spike.

“well sorry, but we thought it would be fun to visit after so long.” Summer said.

“Also, to tell you guys about us.” Spike said.

“anyways, here we are. Should we eat first, or do you want to do your thing?” Dylan asked Dolly. Dolly was about to say something, but her stomach decided for her, “that answers that question.” He said. he then pushed a button that was hanging from Dorothy’s collar. “and now we wait.” Dylan said sitting down and just stared into space.

“well since were waiting, can you get into more details about your space tryouts or whatever it was?” Asked Summer.

“oh, there’s an exam I’m going to take, if I pass I have a chance for a recommendation for the real tryouts. It could be somewhere up north, an isolation type thing. I’m actually hoping it's over at Cardiff. But I think it’s more likely going to be in Hawaii since there’s already a simulated mars station out there. If I go, I’m most likely just there for humans to relieve their stress and anxiety.” He explained.

“really?” Dolly said. “you’re doing all that, just for stress relief.”

“it’s kind of like the chamber.” He said, making Dolly flinch, “if you felt alone for just a minute. Imagen being out there and just a group two to three times bigger than our group right now. Out there in space, or on mars. No real communication to earth because there would be a 4 to 20 minutes delay for any communication, depending on how far Earth and Mars are to each other. Just imagen having no one else to talk to, no place to go but where you already are, even with others to talk to, it will still drive anyone crazy. I don’t care if I would be for stress relief, I’m still going to go into space, I’ll be out there among the stars, I’ll be living my dream, what more could I ask for.” He said looking up to the sky.

“what about us?” Asked Dorothy. Looking up to Dylan.

“oh, Dorothy.” He said hugging her, “I love all you, no matter what happens. I will always love you. Yes, I will miss each and every one of you, but this is something I’ve wanted for a long time. But like I said, I can send everyone a message. It may take 4 to 20 minutes. but I will never forget about anyone.”

“what about the girl your crushing on? You said you would tell her how you feel after knowing.” Said Dolly.

“yes, well. If I pass, I will tell her how I feel, and then she can decide for me. Yes, I want to go into space more than anything. But having someone by your side, especially one like mom and dad’s, what more could I ask for.” He said smiling.

“and if you fall?” asked Spike.

Dylan just looked at everyone, waited a moment, and then just smiled a nervous smile.

“yeah, that’s what I thought.” Said Dolly.

“hey.”

“well, you did chicken out when it came to kissing me.” Summer said.

Dolly just pointed to Summer as if saying, ‘see’. Dylan just pouted and turned away.

“what about you Dolly?” Asked Spike.

“hum?” she said tilting her head.

“well we know Dylan’s plan’s, what about yours?”

“well, I have a few ideas. but I just don’t know. I kind of what to work with Pearl as a police dog, would like to fight fires like my dad, been thinking of working as a nurse like mom. I just don’t know right now” she said.

“why not showdown them for a few days.” Dylan said.

“hum?” Dolly said confused.

“do you think I can do it too?” Dorothy asked.

“hum?” Dylan and Dolly said confused.

“I’ve wanted to help mom for some time, and I want to go into nursing. But I don’t know what I would be able to do.” She said.

“well, you should ask her before she retires. She can show you everything you going to need to know.” Dylan said, “she’s a really good teacher.” Dylan said without thinking. But more to himself without the others really hearing him.

“what was that?” Asked Dorothy.

“Nothing, nothing.” He said petting her head. Dylan noticed something. “hum. Oh, hey look.” He said pointing to the sky. Everyone looked and saw a drone coming right at them. “that’s weird?”

“why, you called it.” Dolly said.

“yes. and I’ve seen drone delivery, but I never saw one with a dalmatian pattern on it.” That’s when they all saw it, now that it was closer, they also saw dalmatian patter on the drone. When it reached them, it got right in the middle of everyone.

‘please clear the area.’ Dawkins's voice rang out.

“Dawkins?!” everyone said.

‘yes?’ he said while the drone was lowering.

“why is your voice coming through this.” Dolly asked.

‘I bought this not long after you all left. I realized you would not have bowls and even if I added them, you would have to leave them behind, so I canceled your order when I got the alert. So, when it was delivered I added the bowls.’ Dawkins said, ‘the Dalmatian pattern was Da Vinci.’ ‘I didn’t hear you complain when you were putting it together.’ Da Vinci’s voice also came out. ‘anyways, I thought this might be a better idea, now in twenty minutes, I will come back to collect everything. Would you like anything when I come back.’

“Dolly? You want him to bring your skating stuff? You have a few for everyone right?” Dylan asked.

“yeah, I think that would best. Since I don’t know what else, and we can explore the town a little faster when were done here in the park.” She said.

‘understand, we are about to serve lunch over here. Have fun.’ Dawkins said and the drone left behind food and bowls in a picnic blanket.

“well everyone, let's dig in.” Dylan said after pouring the food for everyone.


	11. Chapter 11

**the time everyone left for the day.**

“so, Dawkins, what the plan for today?” Da Vinci asked.

“I don’t know, I was just going to spend most of the time tinkering with the stroking machine, try and make automatic.” He said, “but I guess I can go around making sure everyone is happy.” He said, “along with some cleaning if Dylan not around.” Dawkins said leaving.

“what about me, Dylan put both of us in charge.” She said.

“well Dolly is supposed to help Dylan, and she hardly doses anything. If you want you can help do some cleaning. And if we have time, do you want to mess with the stroking machine.” he said.

“well, my project was ruined.” She said then looked at Dawkins.

Dawkins started blushing, “yes, sorry again about that. And about…” he was interrupted

“so, I guess I have time.” She said. “I say we should start by washing the bowls.” She then started walking to the kitchen.

“yes right.” He said.

As they were washing the bowls, Dawkins washing then Da Vinci dries. Then Da Vinci had a thought, “hey Dawkins, what are Dylan and everyone going to use to eat their lunch if there not coming home?”

Dawkins stopped washing and thought it over. “um…I guess we should add some bowls to their order before they push the button.” He said.

“and what will they do once there done?”

Dawkins opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He was just opening and closing his mouth multiple times. Then finally Dawkins pulled out his tablet and started pushing buttons. “ok, so I just set an alert for when they place their order, I will then cancel…”

“then how will they get their food?”

“I just ordered a drone strong enough carry dog food, so then when I get their alert we can send it to then.” He said then continued to wash dishes. (AN. I have no clue if drones are being used in the UK, they say they are testing it, but have no clue.)

They spent a few more minutes washing the dishes and when they were don’t there was a ding from the tablet.

“oh, it should be here soon. Let’s wait outside.” he said.

“that didn’t take long.” she said.

“I paid extra for rush delivery.” He then walked outside into the back yard and waited.

“don’t we need something else; you know to use a drone. A license for something?”

“well yes, but this is just a quick run. We should be done before anyone notices. Besides, humans are looking down so much, there not going to notice a drone came and go.” He said.

“we if it wasn’t for a human-looking up, who knows how long we would have been lost at sea, or worth?” she said.

“yes, I know.” Dawkins said, then turned to a howl in the wall, in there was Princess Positron eyeball. ‘but they didn’t come in time.’

Da Vinci looked to where Dawkins was looking, she’s seen what’s in there, ‘I’m so sorry, there was nothing we could have done.’ She thought, then there was a buzz in the air. “that must be it.”

They looked up and saw drone coming with a box under it, it flew close by, looking like it was about to land, and then a box fell out of it lightly, then flow away. “ok let’s see what we got?” Dawkins said opening up and pulling out everything. It was in pieces.

“assembly required?” she said more than asked.

“well yes, it supposed to be as big as the one that just left, so yes, assembling is required.” He said. Da Vinci noticed that the shell was plain white. She then grabbed then without think and with the small supply of paints in her bandana, she started painting black spots all over them.

“um, what are you doing?” he asked.

“hum?” she said, then saw what she was doing, “oh sorry. I don’t know what came over me.” She said about to wipe off the paint.

“it's fine.” He said and just started assembling the drone, “this why its special to us.” He said grabbing some of the pieces she painted and attached them, luckily the drone came with tools and put everything he needed to put it together.

“Just be careful, the paint may be thin, but some of them are still wet.” She said finishing off the last one.

“I’m fine, even if I did get some on me, it’ll match the rest of my spots.” He said almost done with making the drone. “him?” he said paying attention to the parts she painted after finishing putting it all together.

“what is it?” she asked looking at the drown, thinking something was wrong.

“oh, no, it’s nothing. I just had a feeling I’ve seen this before. The spots, not the drone, I just can’t quite put my paw on it.” he said.

“there’s 101 of us, it could be from anyone.” She said.

“no, no, no. I mean I remember seeing this before online, from some old painter.” Dawkins then pulled out his pad and started searching.

“why were you looking up artworks?” Da Vinci said suspiciously.

“It just popped up in my feed not too long ago, so I took a look.” He said still looking, “and here it is.” He said showing her.

“‘Lars ‘The Genius’ passes peacefully in his sleep, in his honor The National Gallery in London will be showing his works, as well as ones when he was an undiscovered talent, such as these.’” Da Vinci read, then saw a painting, and it did look like what she painted. “wow.”

“yeah, and this had a few old articles attached to it. This one really caught my eye.” Dawkins said clicking a link.

What popped up surprised her, “‘tv dog and pup save famous 101’ what but.” She then scrolled down and saw a pitcher of, “Great-great-great-grandma and grandpa, wow?”

“yes, I know, and then I when even father and found this.” She pulled up a video.

After watching it, “just how famous is our family?” she said, then went back to Lars’s page and just scrolled throw his art. “I mean I knew they were 101, but this?” she said

“who’s to know. after doing more research, I found that we’re the only other generation to have 101 in the family. So, it hard to tell just how closely related, ‘we’ are, considering not all ninety-nine were related.” Dawkins said still messing with the drown, “can I have the tablet back, I need to pair the drown and do some collaboration. You can go look over everyone if you want, I’ll be here for a bit.” He said the drown then booted up give some weird noises.

“no, I’m invested in this now and have to see what happens.” She said taking a seat right next to him.

“ok, then let’s begin pairing.” He said hooking up his tablet to a controller, “ok we have visual.” He said seeing him and Da Vinci on the tablet. Then the drown slowly took off, “we have lift off. And now…” he hit a joystick, but nothing. “what?” he hit it again, but nothing, “come on.” He said just strangling both joysticks, “why won’t you work!”

“Why don’t you try turning it off and on again?” Da Vinci said.

“I’ll try.” He said about to turn it off when the drown then came to life. “oh look, maybe it was just processing because it was just turned on.” He said.

“then why is it moving when you’re not touching the controls?” she said taking a few steps back.

“oh well, that is a good…AH!” he said ducking as the drone dived bombed Dawkins.

“you ok?” she asked.

“yes, I’m fine.” He said getting up, “DA VINCI WATCH OUT!” he said seeing the drone dive bomb for her.

“hum?” she turned and saw it coming, “AAHH!” she yelled, she then felt someone tackled her to the ground and rolled around for a bit. When she opened her eyes because she closed then for fear of getting hit, she saw Dawkins on top of her.

“enough is enough.” He said and then hitting the kill switch on the tablet making the drown stop in midair and then slowly start to land. “you ok.” Dawkins asked after seeing the drown touch down and turn off.

“hum, oh yeah, yeah, just fine.” She said blushing.

Dawkins realized just the position they were in and got off, “I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to do that again.” He said blushing as while.

“no, no, it's fine.” She said sitting up. “so, are you going to try again?”

“hum?...oh, right. I should get it ready.” He said turning the drone back on. He then got in front of Da Vinci while doing so. He got to flying, “ok let’s take it slow.” He said while slowly moving the joystick. This time it actually flowed where he wanted to go. “ok this looks promising.” He said flying around.

“it’s not going to start attacking again, is it?” she said leaning on Dawkins to take a look.

“no, looks like it fine now. Most likely, it picked up a different Wi-Fi, while it was booting up. Looks like that didn’t happen again. So, I think it’s all fine now.” He said landing the drone and turning it off. “So, let's continue with our chores.”

“Yeah, lets.” She said jumping off Dawkins back.

“now we need to wait for Dylan’s call.” He said walking back in.

“yeah.” She said walking by his side.


	12. Chapter 12

**Still with Dawkins and Da Vinci**

“are you ready?” Dawkins asked from under the stroking matching.

“I’m not sure.” She said holding a ranch.

“all you have to do is the moment you feel resistant, push in the opposite direction.”

“ok.” She said muscling the ranch.

“hay, what are you two doing.” D.J. said walking in on them.

“hey D.J.” they said, “nothing much just making some improvements to the stroking machine.” Dawkins said.

“that’s cool, but what I really meant is, why are both of you hanging out together?”

“Dylan put us in charge today since he left, and we’ve been doing all the chores. We finished it just a little while ago. Dawkins was going to do doing stuff like this around the house.” She then felt resist on the ranch, and just pushed it. “I would have been working on my project that I have been working ok all week, but someone ruined it.” she said looking at Dawkins.

“I said, I was, sorry.” He said every time he used his rachet to tighten a bolt.

“oh, I see.” He said, he then had a thought. “just out of curiosity, how much more do you need to finish that?”

“We just started, why?” Dawkins said.

“well I always want to ask, could we add a speaker on this thing. Not for music or anything, just a calming sound.” He said. 

“I don’t see why not.” He said finishing, “you know you could have asked any time.” Dawkins said crawling out from under.

“What, really?”

“Yeah, I don’t see anything wrong with it. I love improving stuff around the house.” He said. “I mean it was Diesel’s idea to add a sorter to the kibble pump to deliver more than one kind of kibble at a time.” he said.

“Really?” both Da Vinci and D.J. said.

“yeah, I was busy with coming up with new machines, never really thought about improvements until absolutely necessary.” He said.

“sooo…” Da Vinci started, “if I say I want to add a shell because sometimes when I walk by it when it’s in use, or when I use it, my fur gets caught on it sometime.” She said.

“Why haven’t you menschen it before, we could have worked something out.” He said. “if it happened to you then it might be happening to others. I don’t want my machines to hurt others.” Dawkins panicked.

“calm down, calm down.” She said, “it’s rare, like twice a month.”

“yeah sound about right.” D.J. said.

Dawkins and Da Vinci looked at him, “what, it happens to me as well. It happened just yesterday.” He said.

“you guys have to tell me these things.” Dawkins said going back under. “D.J. you can work on the tunes you want to put on. Bring one of the backup speakers from the basement.” He said.

“ok.” He said leaving.

“Da Vinci, can you go to my spot in the room and bring me my blueprint for the stroking machine.”

“you got it.” she said walking away.

“and make sure its 3.3!” he yelled knowing she was far away from him.

“ok!” she yelled back.

Dawkins was loosening a few things for the new upgrade he was about to undergo. Then his tablet startled him with a ring. He banged his head under the machine, “blood…” he said, he then grabbed his tablet and to see Dylan had placed his order, “let’s just fix that.” He then canceled it. (AN, I recently learned that canceled and cancelled are both right, depending on where you live. In the US, a long time ago, they charged you per letter, so the dropped one L, and over time it was forgotten and accepted) “ok now to power up the drone.” He said. once he pushed the button he heard it turning on outside. “now I just need to get everything.” He then pulled out a bag and some bowls. “oh, can’t forget a blanket to carry it all.” He said walking away.

Da Vinci then walked in, “sorry, I don’t know which one you said, so I brought all three of them.” She said waddling in with three tubes. “Dawkins?” she asked looking around.

“AHHH!” she heard him yell from right under her from the stairs, and then a loud crash. “when was the last time we cleaned this?” Dawkins said.

“Dawkins?” she said looking in between the railings.

“just getting a blanket for the drone to carry everything. Then everything fell.” He said, “I got it. EEERRR!” he was pulling with his teeth, but nothing, “could you lend me a paw?” he asked.

“sure.” She said dropping the blueprints in the hall and then helped by biting a different corner and then they pulled. In the proses, they set it free but got themselves wrapped up inside.

“AAWW! You ok?” he asked.

“Yeah, you?” she asked.

The stares in their eyes finally left and looked to see they were nose to nose again.

“oh, so this is why you two are hanging out together.” They heard D.J.'s voice.

They both looked to see D.J. leaning on the wall.

“what! Nononono, that is not why.” They both blushed while saying that.

“sure. I was just back to ask which size speaker, but I think I should keep looking and use my judgment, didn’t mean to interrupt.” He said about to walkway.

“oh no, you don’t!” Da Vinci said, “you come back here this instant and help us out, or so help me, I will tell everyone your secret.” She said.

“and just so I don’t shout myself in the paw, which one?” D.J. said.

“you are the one that has been using Triple-D shampoo.” She said.

“what! I’m the one getting blamed for that, they love their shampoo.” Dawkins said.

“ok, ok. Not so loud, I don’t want than to hear.” He said looking around.

“you were listening to music during dinner again, weren’t you?” Da Vinci said.

“maybe.”

“there grounded in the attic for what happened yesterday.” Dawkins said,

“oh?”

“yeah, now help us out so we can send this to Dylan and everyone.” Da Vinci said.

“ok, just hold still.” He said going over and then grabbed the blanket, he was pulling but nothing was happing, “why isn’t this working?” he said pulling harder.

“heyheyhey!” they said.

D.J. looked to see every time he pulled, their faces would get closer, and they blushed even more, “hum?” he said getting a smirk. And pulled again. 

“D.J.!” they yelled.

“Alright, alright.” He said and then saw the problem. “looks like its caught in your collars. Just hold still.” (AN, they have buckle collars)

“not like we can do anything right now.” Da Vinci said.

“that’s not true, if need be, we could read a book.” Dawkins said.

“but then we’d need to pick a book we both like.”

“I guess, but I’m good with just about anything. Just as long as there’s something to make me think.”

“something like 'her' code.” D.J. said.

“What?” they said.

“The Da Vinci Code.”

“oh.” They said.

“I head good things about it.” Dawkins said.

“Yeah, a good mystery, and art references.” Da Vinci said

“ok, I have to take them off.” D.J. starting to take them off, “Da Vinci why is your bandana sawn to you caller?”

“I either have to have it on very tight or else it’ll fall off. This was the best for me so I can cover my muzzle when spray-painting.” She said.

“I thought it has paint pouch?” Dawkins said.

“it can serve more than one thing.” She said. she then felt her collar release and she was able to crawl out.

“can you get everything and take it outside while D.J. works on my collar?”

“sure thing, but first.” She walked over the collars that are always displayed and put on a blue one, “there, much better.” She said and then started with the bag.

“so.” Started D.J. “you and Da Vinci?”

“Da Vinci and I what?”

“you two seem to be getting along.”

“We always have, we may not have had many interactions in the past, but the few times we did we were always working well. Maybe that why Dylan picked us to be in charge, he knew that our personality would work well together and that we could work out most problems.” He said. “not saying you wouldn’t be a good choice as well, but…”

“no, no, it's fine. I think he chose Da Vinci because she is the best choice for my side of the family. After us, it’s either Diesel, Delgado, or Dee Dee.” He said.

“yeah, I guess.” D.J. finally release Dawkins, “thank you, now to get the collars out to send to Dylan.” And because D.J. had his collar he grabbed Da Vinci’s and started to untangle it.

“don’t hurt her.” D.J. said a little quietly.

“what was that?”

“Nothing, nothing.” He said finishing talking out his collar, “I think this is yours.” he said placing it next to him. And walking away.

“oh.” Dawkins said getting D.J.’s attention. “look for a speaker about half your head.” 

“got it.” he said.

“also.” He said, “I would never plan on it. and I don’t care how you see it; she is as important to me as she is to you.” D.J. looked at him, smiled, and nodded and then walked back downstairs. “*smirk/snort* me and Da Vinci.” He said finishing untangled her collar, then an image flashed in his head, of his Mom and Doug smiling with pups, but then it turned into him and Da Vinci with pups. “AH! Nononono!” he said shaking his head and placed his paws to his face. He just forgot he was holding Da Vinci’s collar and bandana and pressed it into his face. He then inhaled her sent. “OH!” he said pulling it away, “stop, stop, stop!” he then compos himself. He then grabbed his collar and put it on, he then grabbed Da Vinci’s collar, then the blanket and the tablet and started walking to the back yard. When he got outside he saw Da Vinci was a good distance away, “can trust it yet?”

“after what it did early, no.” she said.

Dawkins just smiled and rolled his eyes. “I’ll take it from here.” He said taking the blanket but left Da Vinci’s collar behind for her. After getting everything set up. “ok I think we’re ready.” He then heard a growling noise come from Da Vinci. “and we should get lunch read after this.” He said and then flow the drown.

**After the interaction with Dylan and everyone.**

“let’s see if I can fit it inside the three house for now?” Dawkins said moving it around.

“why not leave it on the roof, we almost ever go up there, and Dylan will be sleeping in his treehouse again.” Da Vinci said.

“Yeah, that seems like a better idea.” Dawkins then turned it around and was flying it up to the roof.

Da Vinci was leaning on him looking over his shoulder, it was at that moment the drown flow to the window to the attic and saw something. They saw pure white Triple D was strangling pure green Dimitrio, “oh, that’s where I left the paints.” She said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you have it, next time we’ll be going back to Dylan and everyone else. And you might have seen it a little, but I don’t ship real sibling, if their step, I say it’s a gray zone. So, a lot of them are not really related. If you guys want to see what I think this family is, tell me.
> 
> Word of the day
> 
> Vivacious (vi-va-cious)
> 
> Adjective
> 
> lively in temper, conduct, or spirit: sprightly 
> 
> That’s it for me, until next time. Red Omega out, Peace!


	13. Chapter 13

‘clear the area.’ Dawkins said flying the drown with the skateboarding supplies. They all stepped away as the drown when down, and dropped it, ‘um?’

“what’s wrong?” Dylan asked.

‘I didn’t think about how I was going to pick up the blanket?’

“oh no, it’s ok, I thought of it.” Dylan said attaching the blanket to the drown. “ok all set, don’t forget to wash these.”

‘we won’t.’ Da Vinci said this time.

“Oh, and before you go, has there been any trouble since we left?”

‘no, nothing too big. Aside from when Triple D were strangling the Dimitris for spilling white paint on them.’ Da Vinci said.

“what?”

‘but they also spilled paint on themselves, they were green. The tub in now stand and we couldn’t get it out, still had the stains from our bath earlier. We’ll wait for you to come back; you seem to know how to get stains out just about anything.’ She said.

“yeah sure, I’ll see what I can do, but it can wait. Just order a few gallons of vinegar.”

‘you got it. well, we're off.’ Dawkins said and flying away.

“Thank you.” Everyone said as they waved to the drown flying away with the bowls and an almost empty bag.

“ok Dolly, what do…” when he turned around Dolly was already on her skateboard with Dorthey, with helmets no.

“what was that bro?” she said.

“Nothing, just going to ask who should go first? But I see there’s plenty a skateboards for everyone.” He said putting on his skater helmet.

“great now let's get to the skating area!” Dolly said kicking off at full speed.

“Last one there has wet dog smell!” Spike said going after her.

“you already have that smell, even when dry!” Summer yelled not too far back.

“so that’s where it was coming from.” Dylan said to no one in particular. He then looked down as the skateboard. “oh, I hate riding this.” He said getting on and struggling to balance a little. “ok, now I just…” he placed his paw down a little, and he just when flying, “AAAHHH!”

“dog up D-dog!” Fergus yelled.

“do you really think that was such a good idea?” Sid said.

“I don’t see anything wrong with it.” Big Fee said standing next to him.

**With Dolly and everyone at the skating area.**

“ha, first!” Dolly said.

“yeah!” Dorothy said.

“it lest I’m not last.” Spike said.

“but you still smell.” Summer said. she then nuzzled him, “but you’re my smelly dog.”

Dolly and Dorothy looked around, “where’s Dylan?” asked Dorothy.

“HOW DO YOU STOP THIS!” they heard Dylan yell. When they looked they saw Dylan was grinding the inside of the water fountain.

“go Dylan, go Dylan, Go Dylan!” a grope of pets were cheering his as he was grinding.

“AWO! Go bro, show everyone your moves.” Dolly cheered him on.

“Help me!” he said, but then he was slowly losing speed and balance. “AAHH!” he then fell into the water.

“aw.” The grope then disperse after Dylan fell

“you ok Dylan?” Dorothy asked walking up to the fountain.

Dylan’s head popped out of the water and spit out water, “peachy.” He then throws the skateboard out and jumped out after. “I know I said I wouldn’t complain, but can this be over now?” Dylan said shaking himself dry.

Once he was done shaking himself dry, Dolly jumped next to him and did here side huge. “no why bro, bro. we are going to be here for a good while.” She said bring him as close as possible like she always does when she side hugs him. Spike and Summer were already skating around with Spike give her some pointers. Dorothy was the only one to notice that Dylan was blushing quite a bit.

“come on Dorothy, I’ll teach you how to do a backflip on the board.” She said letting go of Dylan and grabbing her bord and climbed up the halfpipe.

“oh, wait for me.” She said running after her.

“be careful, will you?! We don’t want any unnecessary injuries!” he yelled up to them.

“Dylan!” Dorothy complained because of his overprotectiveness.

“chill Dyl. She’s with me.” Dolly said.

“that’s why I’m concerned.” He said. Dolly just blow him a raspberry and jumped off with Dorothy down the halfpipe. “real matcher.”

“I thought I recognized that voice.” A female greyhound side walking up to him.

“hum?” he said looking to see her walking over. “um…Rossa?”

“Rebecca.” She said.

“sorry. We only meet that one time. What are you doing here?”

“just needed something to do to relieve some stress. I see you had the same idea, although I thought you weren’t much of a skater?” she looked at his helmet and board.

“no, not really. some friends of mine from out of town are here for a while and thought to take them out around town.” He said looking to see that Spike lost control of his bord and landed in some bushes.

“do you think that such a good idea with the exam coming up so soon?” she asked.

“I don’t see why not; we still have some time before the exam. And I’ve been in books a bit too much.”

“so, blowing off some stress and some nerves before paw.”

“I guess you can say that, but ‘I’ wouldn’t consider this as a way to relieve stress.” Dylan said looking back at her.

“Really, then why are you…”

“W…” Dylan couldn’t say anything.

“AAAAHHH!!” Dorothy said and crashed into Dylan.

“ow, Dorothy, I said be careful.”

“sorry.” She said in a daze.

“oh, are guys ok?” Dolly said running up to them.

“Yeah, fine.” Dylan said getting up.

“is everyone ok?” Summer said sounding concerned. Spike not too far behind.

“Yeah, yeah, we're fine. Nothing broken. That’s why we wear a helmet.” He said to Dorothy while hitting his helmet.

“um?” Rebecca said.

“oh sorry. Everyone I’d like to introduce you to Rebeca. Rebeca, there’s are my sisters Dolly and Dorothy, and my friends from out of town Summer and Spike.”

“hello.” Everyone besides Dolly said she was confused. She was trying to remember if she ever knew this dog, she doesn’t remember ever seeing her in the park, and she didn’t know why but she was a little angry.

“so, your Dolly, Dylan has talked a lot about you. At first, I thought you were his girlfriend by the why he was talking about you, but then he mentions just how much of a pain you were and then clued me in that you were his stepsister.” She laughed 

“and how do you know Dylan.” Dolly asked a bit too annoyed, but not noticeable.

“oh right.” Dylan said, “I forgot to mention, Rebeca is trying out for the space exam just like me. This will actually be the second tryouts, the first was a month ago.”

“Rebecca where are you.” Said a male boxer.

“over here Ronny!” she said.

When he looked over. “oh, you’re with Danny?” he said with distaste. “what are you even doing, we came to train.”

“it’s Dylan, and we were taking a break, I thought I heard him, so I check it out and it was, we haven’t really talked to anyone from the first phase.” She said.

“Just how many are trying out?” asked Spike.

“originality there was 15 other dogs, but they let 7 of them were let go. And there are two other areas that are doing the same thing.” Rebeca said.

“well, I think we should get back to training if we want to pass the tryout.” Ronny said trying to get Rebeca to leave with him.

“fine, see you at the tryout tomorrow Dylan!” Rebecca said.

“buy see you…WAIT WHAT!” he yelled and ran in front of them. “tomorrow!”

“Yeah, didn’t your human tell you?” Rebeca said. Dylan didn’t say anything just keep staring at them hoping to hear them say got you. “I’ll take that as a no.”

“AAAHHH!!!” Dylan yelled running to his skateboard getting on and riding off.

“Dylan where are you going?!” Dolly yelled. “come on everyone we need to catch up to him before we lose him.” She said, Dorothy got right on and when off.

“don’t forget about us.” Summer said and going after them followed by them with Spike right there with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I don’t know how I feel about this chapter, I got what I wanted to say but I wanted to do something else, but it never came up to lead to what’s going to happen next, which I’m guessing you can see where this is going.
> 
> Word of the day
> 
> Cognizable (cog-ni-za-ble)
> 
> Adjective
> 
> Capable of being judicially heard and determined.
> 
> That's it for me, until next time. Red Omega out, Peace!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took a while, I just couldn't think on what to do for this chapter, but here you go. Also, I have a timeline where ‘The Devil Wears Puppies’ is before ‘A Summer to Remember’ so just a heads up.

“where is Dylan going?” Dolly said still following Dylan to who knows where. Dolly then saw crossing walk say to stop so she did, but Dylan was on the other said.

“why’d you stop?” asked Spike, stopping right with Dolly.

“the lights red.”

“But we need to catch him, so why…” cars just speeding by, “never mind.” She said.

They watched as Dylan was getting farther and farther with each passing second, the moment it was green they speed of as fast as they could, “come on, I can barely see Dylan.” Dolly said weaving and ducking at every obstacle. 

“Hey, Dolly?” Dorothy asked, “this place looks familiar, but this is not the way home?"

Dolly thought about it for a second and, ‘she’s right. Why would Dylan be coming this way?’ Then it hit her, “I know where he’s going?” she said.

“forget Dylan and follow me. I know where he’s going.” She said.

“but if you know where he’s going, and he’s going there right now, wouldn’t we still be following him?” asked Summer.

“yeah, I can see why Dylan likes you.” She said, “but now we don’t have to watch him, just follow me.” She said. while they were still going in the same direction, they could still see Dylan. At one point they saw Dylan was going to crash into a glass window that two works where moving, “oh no.” they all said thinking Dylan was going to crash into it, but he did something they didn’t think he would/could do. Dylan used an old wooden plank as a ramp, he then rode the wall over the glass workers and was spinning the bord agents the wall until he was on the other side of the glass workers and landed. That trike alone made them stop pushing and slowing down.

“did you see that?” Spike said.

They started again after a bit, but it was not too long. 

“come on. We can be in awe of Dylan’s moves later. Let just keep going.” Dolly said, pushing forward.

**With Dylan.**

“come on, come on, I need to get there now!” he said he then finally saw the building coming into view. “finally.” He said zooming up to the building.

“oh, hello there.” A receptionist said. “are you here to see...”

“aho!” Dylan howled.

“Alright, I’ll let him know.” she said, as well as hitting a button to call the elevator. Dylan then slid into an elevator once the doors open. once they closed, Dolly and everyone else just entered into the building, “oh, are you here with mister Dylan. I call another elevator for you.” She said. “just wait for the ding.” She then hits a few buttons, then she got a call.

**With Dylan again.**

“come on, come on.” Dylan was getting inpatient. *ding* “finally!” he said and ran out. “HUNTER!” he yelled after turning one corner.

“hay Dylan, what are you doing here?” a late teen Hunter said sitting at a desk holding up a phone, “listen, I’ll have to call you back. Something just came up, I’ll have everything sent by the end of the day.” He said getting up after hanging up. “what’s with the sudden visit?”

“Hunter, Hunter, Hunter, Hunter!” Dylan was standing on his hind legs pressing him front ones on his chest.

“Wo, wo, wo. Calm down.” He said patting his head then sits down and placing Dylan’s head into his lap and petting him. “you good?” Dylan nodded. “ok, now breath and explain what’s wrong.”

“I meet up with two dogs at the park from the first phase of the exam. And right before they left. They said the next part is tomorrow and not this weekend. So, I ran as fast as I can to get here and see what you have to saw.” He said.

“let’s see.” Hunter said going into his email. “now then let’s see…hum?” he said scrolling down, “oh here it is.” He said clicking the mail. “hum.”

_dear owner_

_we are sending this out to let you know that we will be holding the next phase early then intended. We have been informed that other locations have altered their numbers, as well as some ‘helping’ the trainees with illegal substances. So, we are gathering up everyone earlier to take a look over them as well as starting the next phase as informed above. After this event, one more phase will be held to choose the two ‘astrodog’ for the mission to Mars. Place come into the facility in two days by noon._

_sincerely_

_space program_.

“sent yesterday, oof, good thing you ran into them, we might have missed it. I had it circle.” He said pointing to a calendar on a wall. And it was a thick circle with a big red letter, ‘remember’. There was a second calendar next to it with scribbles but not as thick. “looks like I have to move stuff around now.” Hunter said looking at the second calendar.

“I’m sorry about this, I know how hard you work with…this.” He said looking around.

“it's fine, it's because of you I even have this. So, if stress is what I have to do to help, then so be it.” he said scratching his head, getting Dylan to wage his tail. “so, do you want to run the training course again?”

“yeah that’s…” but then he was interrupted.

“Dylan! Are you ok?” asked Dolly skidding around the corner but kept skidding after the door and crashed into something with a loud crash.

“you ok?” Dylan said. Dorothy, Summer, and Spike walked to the door and looked to see Dolly wobbling back with a bucket on her head.

“I’m fine.” She said, she then shock herself losing the bucket. “but, dud! What was your problem!” Dolly yelled.

“Sorry, but I had to know what Rebecca and Ronaldo were talking about earlier."

"I thought his name was Ronny?" asked Dolly

"he prefers Ronny over Ronaldo." Dylan said, "They just said the tryouts where tomorrow, and I need to know why, were they cutting off a few of us. Where they just going to be nice and not let us really go.” Dylan said, but he sounded nervous. Then got over it. “but Hunter cleared it all up, sorry for making you worry.” He said.

Dolly just looked at him and gave a big sigh, “I guess I can accept that. You simply wouldn’t be Dylan if you didn’t panic.” She said.

“well, now that that’s all settled, but why are we here?” Summer asked.

“hum? Oh hello, I did see you there, sorry.” He said Dorothy then ran up to Hunter, “oh hello Dorothy, didn’t expect to see you. How have you been?” he said picking her up and petting her.

“good, I’ve been hanging out with Dylan and Dolly all day.” She said.

“that’s nice, hope you haven’t been getting them in trouble.” he said.

“who is this guy?” Spike asked.

“Summer, Spike. Meet Hunter, he’s a…friend of the family.” Dylan said.

“it’s nice to meet you, if your friends with the dalmatian family, then you can consider me a friend as well.” Hunter said looking over in their direction while he was tummy tickling Dorothy on his desk.

“why is he talking like he can talk to us?” Summer asked Dylan

“that’s because I can talk to you.” He said.

“AAHH!” Summer said hearing him answer her. Spike was surprised as well.

“Yeah, that’s the reaction I’m used to when talking to a new dogs.” Hunter said.

“how?” they asked.

“because of my great aunt.” Hunter asked.

“who?”

“um…?” Hunter didn’t know how to answer. Getting a bit nerves.

“I got this.” Dylan said, “Summer, do you remember what I told you the night before we left from Cornwall?” he asked, “why we were really there in the first place.”

“I think. Something about a devil woman, knocking out your power, just to kill you for your course or something.” She said.

“yes, she was Cruella de Vil. Before we left she came back and did everything in her power to catch us. And she almost did get us, Dolly and I were just a few seconds away from becoming coats. Luckily for us, our friends came just in time. and we were able to escape because of her great-nephew. He saw what she was doing was wrong and betrayed her.” He said. “right Hunter.” Summer and Spike turned to Hunter, “Summer, Spike. Hunter de Vil, and because of her obsession with us, she didn’t care for Hunter for 6 months. a long time in isolation caused him to go crazy and can now understand dogs. because of it, we’ve gotten to know each other, and since her death, Hunter has been the head of her company, now his. And with how close we are, he’s kind of our defector owner.”

“oh.” They said hearing the shortened story. “well, it nice to meet you Hunter.” Summer said.

“thanks. And it nice to meet both of you, Dylan and Dolly told me a little about you, so I hope to get to know you a bit more.” Hunter said.

“Great, now that that’s all settled. Can we go back to the park now, I was just about to try out this new move I ‘just’ saw.” Dolly said doing pulling Dylan into a side hug.

“Yeah, yeah, we could do that…or, everyone could try out Hunters and I training course for me.” He then signaled Hunter to push a button.

“Yeah, no.” she said flatly not realizing a wall was moving, “this is my time, and I say we should…” she then was training course. Tubes that lead into mud, that leas into a net ladder, connected to a tight rope, and so on and so on. “wow.”

“Yeah, I just thought that while we're here you guys might want to try it, but I guess not.” He said about to try and walk away, but Dolly’s hold on him tightened.

“you know, today you seem to know how to have more than usual, and when I try it it’s fun. And you think you can show me something like this and try to walk out.” She said and while she did she kept squeezing him.

“This is supposed to be your decision. Now let go.” He said or trying to say while turning blue. After that she let him hit the floor.

“ok, then I’ll go and grab the timer.” Hunter said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it. now if you confused, next chapter shouldn’t be as long of a wait, hopefully.  
> Word of the day  
> Plaudit (plau-dit)  
> Noun  
> An act or round of applause : enthusiastic approval-usually used in plural.  
> that’s it for me, until next time. Red Omega out, Peace!


	15. Chapter 15

“and…GO!” Hunter said hitting the stopwatch as Dolly sprinted into action. Dylan was right next to him laying down on his side after going throw it 5 times to get a good time, and he beat his best time by half a minute. “you ok?” he asked.

“Yeah, yeah.” He said out of breath. “I just need a minute.”

“I keep telling you, your last time was more than enough. If you don’t place in the top three tomorrow. I will give all my favorite red coat to charity and never buy another one again.” He said looking back to see how Dolly was doing. “and I only say top three, because I know you’re going to tire yourself out doing your house chores.”

“I won’t hold you to it, but I appreciate the confidence in me.” Dylan said.

“Dylan, I know you can do this, you just have to get out of your head sometimes.” He said then brought the stopwatch up seeing Dolly about to finish. She was on the tightrope but then fell.

“Can I get a do-over?” she said.

“nope, the timer is still going.” Dylan said.

“ger.” Dolly growled. She then got out and finished.

Hunter stopped it, “2 minutes behind Dylan's old time. not bad for your first time.” he said. “Dylan’s first time was 10 seconds slower and he fell off two obstacles. Well crashed throw the tiers and feel off the tightrope.” 

“before we put in the mud.” Dylan said and rubbed his snout remembering his fall.

“what! Dylan’s faster than me?! When did that happen?” Dolly asked shocked.

“well, I have been training for this for a while.” Dylan said. still on the ground.

“ok, I’m ready.” Spike said.

“ok then. ready, and…GO.” Spike then bolted.

“wait?” Dolly said. “I thought when you’re in space you’d be floaty, so why are you training like this?” she asked.

“would you have pups that can’t last more than a minute of running while playing.

“ah.”

“This is to show off your stamina with the ability and speed. I hope all this training pays off.” He said finally getting up and sitting next to her.

“seeing as how fast you are compared to me; you should be fine. Maybe this girl will see how fit you can be if she can watch you run.” Dolly said noggin him

Hunter turned and opened his mouth to tell her something, But Dylan looked up and shook his head. “he is fit. Though I think Dylan needs ‘a little’ weight. He almost passed out from overdoing it on the third run the first day.” 

Dolly saw the look Dylan and Hunter had. “you know who Dylan’s crushing on don’t you?”

Hunter didn’t say anything and looked back to see Spike got tangled in the net later, “do you want to keep going, or do you want to give up?” Hunter yelled trying to get away from Dolly.

“he knows!” she said.

Dylan then looked over to Hunter trying to get Spike out of the net. Sumer and Dorothy came over to see. “hey, let me help you out.” Dylan said and ran over.

“gerr!” Dolly growled.

**Half an hour later.**

“come no, not so fast.” Dylan said running alongside of Dorothy as she was running the course.

“I got this.” She said with a smile, as she ran.

“come on, come on.” Hunter said leaning into the finish line, the rest were also watching as Dorothy was about to finish.

“you’re almost therAAA!” he tripped and rolled over the finish line.

Dorothy saw this, but instead of going to help him, she jumped and landed on Dylan’s back, “done!” she said triumphantly.

“Yeah!” everyone said, it was a big deal, that was because the cores was not meant for a little dog, Dylan only needed to help her once.

“why to go/congratulation/great job/amazing work.” They all said.

“That was great. if you do what to be like mom, then you are more than qualified to run around the halls.” Dylan said standing up and trading around to make Dorothy laugh.

“thank you.” She said and hugged his head.

“I want to go again.” Spike said, going to the starting line.

“you want to make it a race.” Summer said.

“loser shows non-stop affection for the day.” He said.

“deal.” She said and without Hunter saying anything, they bolted.

Dylan, Dolly, and Dorothy were just watching. “hay Dylan?” Dolly started.

“yeah?”

“yesterday, after you left to the park with Fergus, why didn’t you come here?” she asked.

“how do you know that.” He said.

“after Dawkins came back from with the blueprints, he said Spencer said you and Fergus went to the park to train.”

“I know how busy he gets running this company and considering most don’t respect him because of his age. I don’t want to bother him while he’s working.” He said, "if you look closely.” He said taking his eyes off the race and pointed to the calendar, “there are days where he was less busy and I could come over, if not, then those would have been the days where he came over.” He said.

“Thanks, you.” Hunter said crouching down and then scratched his head. “but I will always make time for you or anyone else. If things were just a little different, I think I would have turned into the same monster ‘she’ was.” He said, “so the lest I can do is always be there for you guys. Like you said earlier, I’m you de facto owner.” He said with a smile.

“Thanks.” Dylan said smiling and leaning into his scratching.

“anytime.”

“and done!” Summer said 

“that’s not fair. You tripped me.” Spike said.

“that’s not true. My paws were always under me.” She said with an innocent smile.

“yeah, but your tongue wasn’t.” he said. 

“I don’t remember there being a rule against it.” she said. “now a deals a deal.” She said.

Spike glared at her for a second, but then it melted away, “I hate how I can never be mad at you.” He said and started nuzzling her. 

“ok, ok, break it up.” Dylan said. “it’s been fun, but I think it’s time to leave. Thanks for letting us stay. And as much as I would love to stay and train some more, I did promise Dolly she had the rest of the day to decide what to do, and I kind of toke over it by coming over here in a rush.” Dylan explained with a nervous smile.

“sure, I understand.” He said. “I’ll pick you up in the morning, be ready.” Hunter said.

“you got it.” he said. “come on Dolly, where to next?”

“let's just see where the road takes us.” She then put on her helmet. “let go.” She said.

“Dolly! Not so fast.” He said putting on his helmet and jumped onto his bord with Dorothy in toe. Summer and Spike not too far behind.

“hahaha. It's always nice to see them. Hope Dylan get to tell her the truth before it’s too late, regret can hold anyone down.” Hunter said to himself sitting back into his chair. He turned on his computer again and saw it was still on the email. “oh, that right, I was looking it over earlier.” He said about to close it when he saw an attachment. “ _P.S. we normally don’t do this, but seeing as its such late notice, were allowing you to bring your other pets with you that might need supervision as you might not find anyone, thank you again for understanding._ ” It read. “hum?” Hunter was getting an idea. He grabbed his phone and call someone. “hello, I was wondering if Dr. Dave is available?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it; another chapter is done with. Hope you all enjoy this.   
> Word of the day.  
> Purport (pur-port)  
> Verb  
> to have the often-specious appearance of being, intending, or claiming (something implied or inferred); also: claim  
> That’s it for me, until next time. Red Omega out, Peace!


	16. Chapter 16

As they were skating around Camden, they were seeing the sites going up and down some locations other dogs have once said over the worldwide woof, and they decided to visit. “and over here is Big Ben.” Dylan said pointing to the big clock tower.

“so, this is what it looks like. I’ve only seen it in pictures.” Summer said.

“buy why does it look funny.” Spike said.

“it’s under repairs for a while.” Dylan said looking up. “I was here when Big Ben rang out for the final time until its fixed, or on some holidays. It was a little heartbreaking.” Dylan said.

“oh.” They all said. they just looked at Big Ben.

“well…” Dolly said looking up to the sky. “we still have some time before we head on home, how about we stop by the park.” She then turned to Dylan, “unless you want to take over again.” She glared at him.

“no, no. that’s fine.” He said turning in the directions to their usual park.

**Sometime later.**

“judging by the looks of the sky we have an hour.” Dylan said.

“that’s more than enough time to have some fun.” Dolly said taking off her skating gear.

“DOLLY!” said a loud voice.

Dolly turned and saw her friends.

“Girls!” she yelled to Roxy and Snowball. When they walked up to then Fergus and the crew walked up to Dylan without anyone knowing.

“oh, hello everyone.” Hansel said as he was walking by and decided to stop by after seeing everyone.

“Hey, Hansel.” Dylan said as Dolly was talking with her friends.

“Who are your friends?” he asked.

“oh right.” Dylan said this got the girls' attention. “everyone this is Summer and Spike. There are our friends from Cornwall. Summer, Spike, these are our friends, Roxy, Snowball, Hansel, Fergus, Sid, and Big Fee.” He said. “wait?” he said thinking for a bit, “when did you three get here?”

“We just walked right up. You weren’t paying attention.” Big Fee said.

“oh.” Said Dylan.

“so, what is it that you are doing here?” Snowball asked.

“We thought of visiting since we haven’t seen them in a while.” Summer said.

“how long do you think you two are going to be here for?” asked Roxy.

“were thinking a week, right?” she asked Spike.

“I don’t know, will they host us that long?” he said to Summer.

“were fine with you guys staying that long.” Dylan said.

“yeah, we can never turn away a friend in need.” Dolly continued, “and if we need to, we can set you up in Dylan treehouse. It’ll be mine so enough and I say it's fine.” She said.

“wait, wait, wait, wait. Going to be yours? How?” Dylan asked.

“well once you go out into space, then your treehouse, will fall onto me.” She said.

“no, it will either become a playhouse for the rest or to the one who will be having the next generation. That or it’ll go to Dawkins, but it could just as easily do to Dorothy.” He said and scratched her head.

“why not me.” She complained.

“because after me, Dawkins is the next responsible. I would have to put you at…” Dylan was doing some calculation and counting on his paws. “fifth? And that being generous.” He said.

Dolly just growled. “that’s ok.” Dorothy said. “I don’t need it.”

“well that’s enough about that, since we're all here, what do you all what to do?” Fergus asked. Everyone looked around and had a similar thought. They put a paw to their nose. Fergus finally took notice and did the same, but by then it was too late. They all blotted away.

“oh, come on.” He said, he then ran after whoever was closest.

**After almost an hour later.**

“I think I’m done.” Dylan said collapsing.

“I with you there.” Hansel said.

“right there with you.” Fergus then flopped onto the ground.

“room for one more?” Spike said crawling over to them.

“you know, you're alright.” Fergus said. he held up his paw, witch Spike bumped.

“yes, I do agree. You are a fine dog.” Hansel said.

“Thanks, that means a lot.” He said.

“you have to come with us on our next Longest night.” Hansel said.

“Longest night?” Spike asked.

“it’s something his familied dose for, ‘the alpha males’.” Dylan said, “but it’s basically guys night for us.”

“ah.” He said understanding, “sounds like fun.”

“great. It's tomorrow.” Hansel said.

“oh, that cool, Dylan exam is it tomorrow.”

“What!” the two said sitting up and looking at Dylan.

“yeah something happened, and they had to move it forward and now it tomorrow.” He said getting up himself. He then looked around, “where are Sid and Fee? In fact,…where are the girls?” he said looking around.

The guys looked behind him to see a bush moving and a few eyes showed. “well.” Started Fergus, “Sid and Fee are probably back in their tree. Most likely getting ready to tear up the town.”

“still can’t get over how the two of them are dating now.” Dylan said, “I would have thought Fee would what someone with a bit more…backbone, but I guess you don’t really know anyone, until after the fact.” he said. “but seriously where are the girls. I haven’t seen them for a while.”

“I would not be too worried about them.” Hansel said. “they are closer than you think.” He said with a smile on his face.

Dylan was confused about that. He was about to ask what he meant, but, “BOW WHACKA WOW!” Dolly yelled. Dylan looked back to think it would only be Dolly jumping him, but no. the next thing he knew was that he was surrounded by darkness.

“AAAAAA!” was all anyone can hear. The only thing that was not under was his legs, and they were flailing.

“hahahahaha!” all the girls laughed as the slowly started getting off. 

“not funny.” He said just sprawled on the ground.

“no, I think it extremely funny.” Dolly said.

“I’m sorry, but your face.” Summer turned her head and tried to hold back her laughter.

“yes, very funny. I must now wait for the next time.” Snowball said with an evil look.

“I’m sorry Dylan. But I could help it.” Roxy said.

Dorothy just walked up to him, and hugged him, “Sorry, but I thought it would be fun.” She said.

Dylan just let out a sigh and just petted Dorothy, “it's fine. I should be used to it, when it comes to Dolly, this is normal.” He said.

“well it’s getting late; Stanislav might notice I am gone.” Snowball said and walked away.

“Yeah, it's late. I should be lurking around somewhere to get a bit.” Fergus said.

“Yeah, time to serve Dinner to the pups, if Dawkins and Da Vinci haven’t already.” Dylan said.

“well, it been fun, catch you next time.” Dolly said. the rest of them say their goodnights.

The only ones left were Hansel and Roxy. They just stood there awkwardly watching as the slowly watch everyone left, “we really have to tell them soon.” Roxy said.

“yes, yes, I understand. But how do we bring up something like that.” Hansel said. he then grabbed her paw.

“well, we have to think of something soon. It feels weird keeping this from our friends.” She then stepped closer, “I really want to tell then, especially Dolly. Just to get it out of the way.”

“soon.” He then nuzzled here, “I promise.” He said. “but it’s time to go. See you tomorrow?”

Roxy smiled and licked his cheek, “until tomorrow.” She then walked away.

**After finally getting home.**

“Finally, home, never thought I would be so glad to be home.” Dylan said.

“really? coming home to dirt and fur covering the ground is a place you want to be.” Dolly asked.

Dylan placed his paw on the scanner, “I put Dawkins and Da Vinci in charge, I sure they took care of everything.” The door opened.

“yeah, I don’t think so.” Dolly said seeing the place.

“what?” he said seeing it as well. The place was covered in mud, paint everywhere. The vacuum cleaner running amuck, the kibble pump, and what looked like toothpaste foam running down the stairs. And Dawkins and D.J. stuck inside sleeves of a shirt with Da Vinci and Dante inside pant legs. “what’s going on here!” he yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, another chapter is over and done with. How did you all like it? now I should ask, do you want to know what happened with Dawkins and Da Vinci, should I just continue with the story, or do you want a small sample chapter on Hansel and Roxy secret with a few changes as not to just add it into this story. I will be taking two-three weeks off to do some other things, maybe to work on my other stories.
> 
> Word of the day.
> 
> Juncture (junc-ture)
> 
> Noun 
> 
> A point of time: one made critical by a concurrence of circumstances
> 
> That’s if for me, until next time. Red Omega out. Peace!


	17. Chapter 17

“and now it's back.” Dawkins said landing the drown on the roof and put a tarp over it. “there, now that that’s all settled, I should get lunch started. I wonder if Da Vinci finished drawing?” he said going down. Once he entered the attic to go back downstairs, he saw the attic was actually really clean compared to how it was last week when he was there to find something. “wow, you six actually do a good job.” He said.

“well.” Destany started.

“it’s not like there’s.” Dallas continued.

“anything else to do.” Déjà Vu finished.

“well I thought you would have chosen not to do anything, I guess I was wrong.” Dawkins said.

“well, we don’t want to get punished harder than we already are.” Dimitri 1 said

“I would rather not do this, but I want this to be over.” Dimitri 2 said.

“and after this is over we're going to not do anything. We even made a deal with Triple D, to take us somewhere outside London to relax, maybe even sleep the day away.” Dimitri 3 said.

“Really?” he asked the Girls.

“we’ve been up here with them all day.” Destiny started.

“and we know what they can do if we say no.” Dallas continued.

“This was easier.” Déjà Vu finished.

“Hmm.” Dawkins said. “lunch will be served in a few, you can either come down now, or wait up here until we call.” He said. ‘ _but I’m sure I know what they’re going to say._ ’ he thought.

The six of them looked around and then all nodded, “we’ll wait for your call.” They all said.

“understandable, well come…wait what did you say?” Dawkins walked down the ladder thinking they would follow, but then popped his head back up after hearing what they said.

“we’ll wait.” They said.

Dawkins just looked at them for a bit confused, he thought they would want a break any chance they get, like when they all needed a bath not too long ago. “ok them.” He said confused and just walked back down. When Dawkins made it back all the way downstairs, he sees Da Vinci and D.J. messing with wires, but it was obvious they were scared to do anything too much because they might get shocked. “the powers off.” He said.

“Are you sure, I have been shocked before thinking some of my equipment was off.” D.J. said.

Dawkins walked over to a wall and showed then it was unplugged. He then walked other to them grabbed their wires and connected them without fear. “AHHHHH!” he said shaking.

“I told you!” D.J. said. Da Vinci then jumped at him.

“got…AH!” Dawkins said getting tackled by Da Vinci into a tower of boxes. “ow.”

“you ok?” Da Vinci asked.

“yes, I’m fine. It was just a joke.” He said.

And just like the rest of the day, they ended up in the same position again. So, when Da Vinci got up really quick, she was growling at him. “that’s not funny.” She said.

“I showed you there was no power. I thought you would get it. but I’m sorry.” He said looking up. They just looked at each other, this time they forgot to look away, they just looked at each other for so long. That was until D.J. coughed. “AH!” the yelled, Da Vinci jumped away.

**5 minutes earlier.**

“so why aren’t you helping Dawkins” D.J. asked.

“earlier when we first got it. it came to life…and well…it attracted us.” Da Vinci explained.

“Aaah.” He said understanding.

“yeah, after collecting everything I just left it to Dawkins and tried to clean the tube, I don’t know how Dylan is going to fix it?” she said.

“if it's anything from you and Dawkins came out, then he has his work cut out for him. Good thing he had a few more days before he can do anything.” He said.

They have been loosening some bolts, and bring some wires outside from their holdings to rewire them later for the speaker D.J. wants to put in. As with some screws on the outside because Dawkins wanted Da Vinci to draw up a shell for the machine to not catch on anyone else’s fur. “so how was your day?” he asked.

“Hmm, ok I guess. I actually wasn’t expecting to be in charge. In fact, I thought Dylan was joking about me be in charge. Dawkins was always the one in charge, but I can’t say it’s been a boring day.” She said.

“especially because you’re with Dawkins.” D.J. said.

“what?!” Da Vinci said, she was tightening a bolt and heard a bad sound from it, but it was ignored.

“I guess that answers my question.” He said grabbing a wire but pulled too hard and some popped out. “opus.”

Da Vinci calmed down a bit, “why would you say that?”

“I just saw you blushing do hard when I walked in on you two.” He said trying to push the wires back in, but nothing.

“It was just awkward is all, we’ve been in that situation more than once today.” She was trying to undo what she did, but it’s not come out, she slipped and caught some more wires and pulled them out.

“oh really, more than once. Where they accidents or on purpose.” He said smiling a toothy grin.

“ACCIDENTS!” she yelled then covered her mouth. “why would I want to do that? I just want to get throw the day.” She was then trying to connect the wires.

“well, I mean Dawkins is a cool dog, wouldn’t blame you if you wanted to try something with him.” He said giving up trying to push the wires back in, “I mean, he’s not like you or me, but he is really smart. He might not know music, but he knew a bad tune when he was walking by, something about math, and to go up a pitch. So, he might know something about art. He did say he would read a book with you. And one with your namesake.”

Da Vinci blushed, “I won’t say he a bad dog, but we’re family, won't he think it’s strange? Don’t you think it would be strange?” she asked.

“were not really related to him, so why would it. besides, I don’t think it’s all that strange. Look at Dylan.” D.J. said

“what do you mean?”

D.J. looked over to her, “you haven’t heard? Dylan has a crush on Dolly.”

“what!”

“yeah, Dylan’s had a crush on her for a while. I overheard Triple D said it before I went to a gig a while back, I don’t think they saw me when they were talking. so after, I was paying attention to him and saw it myself.” He said about to just connect them but feared getting shocked.

“Are you sure, it's Dolly? Not someone else that was close by that was with Dolly?” Da Vinci said thinking of connecting them but thought better considering that’s not how it works.

“I’m sure. Usually, when they argue they use to be muzzle to muzzle, now when Dolly gets in his face, he backs offs and blushed. As well as his eye looking down at her muzzle for a second, I think he was thinking about kissing her, but chickens out every time.” He said.

Da Vinci was now thinking over a lot of things. All she was doing was looking at the wires in her paw, that was until, “the powers off.” Dawkins said walking to the room.

“Are you sure, I have been shocked before thinking some of my equipment was off.” D.J. said.

Dawkins walked over to a wall and showed then it was unplugged. He then walked other to them grabbed their wires and connected them without fear. “AHHHHH!” he said shaking.

“I told you!” D.J. said flinching. Da Vinci didn’t know what came over her before she knew what was happening she was already in the air towards Dawkins.

“got…AH!” Dawkins yelled as she talked him to the grown into a tower of boxes. “ow.” Was all she heard.

“you ok?” Da Vinci asked.

“yes, I’m fine. It was just a joke.” He said.

Da Vinci was on top of Dawkins and when she heard him say that something in her snapped, she thought he was in pain, “that’s not funny.” She growled at him.

“I showed you there was no power. I thought you would get it, I’m sorry.” He said looking up. They just looked at each other, this time they forgot to look away, they just looked at each other for so long.

‘ _why am I so upset with him, it was just a joke. But when I thought he was hurting I tried to help him so fast, do I…do I ‘like’ Dawkins?_ ’ she thought to herself looking at him, she then looked at his muzzle, she felt her heart speed up a bit.

D.J. then cleared his throat. “AH!” both Dawkins and Da Vinci yelled, and Da Vinci jumped from Dawkins and farther into the box pile. “so, should I just leave you to alone for a while, or…” he let it hang in the air for a bit.

“NO!” Dawkins yelled a bit too quickly. He was blushing quite a bit. He then composed himself, “no, no. were about to serve lunch in a bit, so I think we should set that up right now.” Dawkins said going back to normal.

Da Vinci comes out of the boxes with a similar-looking face.

“right we should. And we could use the help, this will be the first time feeding them and I don’t feel too confident with our skills with the food pump, or the bowl launcher. I’ve never used it before.”

Dawkins then realized he never really used it to feed everyone, he only used it for recalibrating, or upgrades. “yeah, I think that would be helpful. It’s not that it would be too difficult for only two, but considering this will be our first time, we should see what happens, and without spilling anything.”

D.J. was thinking about it but was understanding what they were talking about it. “will I don’t have anything else to do, I mean I could work on a playlist for a gig I have in a week.” He said making them think he wasn’t going to help, “but I guess I could help you, would want lunch to be late.” He said.

**2 minutes later.**

“How does Dylan and Dolly make it look so easy.” Da Vinci said rubbing her back because the kibble pump had a kickback to it, she was not expecting.

“I concur. Dylan lunches blow and hits where Dolly fires. I was calculating the flight path and gravity. It's, fortunately, they matched up?” Dawkins said looking throw the cross hears.

“well, you may have landed them, but missed in the biggest way.” D.J. said.

“and that is?” they both said it at the same time not looking at him.

“Nothing is on the table.” He said.

The two of them looked over to him and see the mess. No kibbles were on the floor, only blows. Some were stacked on top of each other, and everywhere, but not one was on the table. “well, let's get collecting.” Dawkins then started collecting some bowls and placed them on the table as he walks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long; I just didn’t feel it. I still don’t feel like writing (blaming 2020 for this) but will be forcing myself to try. So, sorry again if it takes a while. The next chapter might be a full chapter, or half with Dawkins and Da Vinci and half in the aftermath. Because I want to get to a certain part soon.  
> Word of the day  
> Snivel (sniv-el)  
> Verb  
> To snuff mucus up the nose audibly : snuffle  
> That’s it for me, until next time. Red Omega out, Peace!


	18. Chapter 18

**After everyone was fed and went back to what they were doing and making sure the Triple-D and Dimitri are in the attic.**

“so, why do you need these?” Da Vinci asked laying down looking over the blueprints.

“well, since we need to change it so no one else gets their fur pulled, we need to draw over it.” Dawkins said from a small door in the wall and pulled out something that looked like a small stroking machine. “and this should help?” he said walked back over and then laid down right next to her. “and with your skills, it shouldn't be too hard.” He said, he then looked around. “what happened to D.J.?”

“he said he was going to update a playlist for something, he was already gone while he was still talking.” she said looking over the blueprint. “are you sure it's ok to draw over this?” she said.

“yeah, I have digital copies of all of them, so if I need to, I can print them again.” He said. looking over the little toy.

“oh, ok.” She said still looking.

“oh, right. Here.” Dawkins said handing her a pencil, “so would a shell look better, or plaster over the gaps so fur won’t get pinched? Personally, I think a shell would look more aesthetically pleasing, and with a design of the solar system.” He said.

“I would have thought of the milky way galaxy would have been better.” She said more of a joke but did think it would look better.

“oh, you’re right, and if we angle it just right, as it's in use it would look like the real thing.” Dawkins said with excitement.

Da Vinci laughed at how he was acting, her heart skipped a beat, ‘do I really like Dawkins. Or is it just the idea D.J. implanted.’ She thought while still looking at him and feeling a big smile on her face as she looked and to the blueprint and started drawing over it, ‘maybe.’

Dawkins then turned to the machine while holding the toy next to him and remembered something, “oh right the wires.” He said getting up and grabbing the wires, “I should have questioned how you could do this when I just asked you to loosen some of the bolts.” He said fixing up everything that was wrong with it, he was done. It took him longer to walk and ask the question than it did to fix it. “now then.” He said getting back and laying down again, this time he was closer than he thought because he felt Da Vinci’s fur brush against his fur. He then shook it off, “anyways.” He said grabbing a different pencil, “I say we should use a bord to keep it flush and compact. But I also think a dome would help with keeping others away as it’s pushed out, and if pushed into it, it will push you to the side to the side.” Dawkins said drawing as he does.

Da Vinci was distracted for a second when Dawkins laid down but snapped out of it when he started drawing. “oh, yeah. I think a dome would be better, if it’s a bord and someone gets pushed in, someone could get hurt.”

“I know, but a dome distorts an image, but then again. Then again, if you’re the one to make the art, then it's going to be incredible.” He said still looking at the blueprint.

“do you really think my art is good?” she said.

“no, not really.” he said, her heart broke a little after hearing that, “it’s how you make them that makes then incredible.” She looked at him confused. “let’s take the time you were making shirts; they were just splotches nothing too complicated. So, when you left, but we still needed the money so I took charge thinking it couldn’t be that hard.” He then dropped his head. “I was wrong, I was so wrong.” He said. “no matter what I did, they looked nothing like when you did them. I even copied one exactly, but still nothing. I don’t know what you do, but your art is nothing compared to anyone else, and that’s me comparing it to the Leonardo Da Vinci.” He said.

Da Vinci was looking away blushing, “wow, no one’s ever said that about my skills before.” She said.

“well, I don’t have a reason to lie to you, just being my honest self.” He said.

She gathered all the courage she could and looked back at him. “can I tell you something?”

“sure, you can tell me anything.” He said looking at her, but because of how close they were, their noses were almost touching. This caused him to blush.

“well…I wasn’t expecting today to be like this but I’m happy it did. I’ve had fun.” She smiled at him.

“as did I. one of the best days I’ve had this week.” He returned the smile.

“I’m also happy that I could get to spend some time with you, we may have a big family, but I haven’t spent that much with others. I’m glad we can spend this time together.”

“same here, I don’t spend time with others except for Dylan and Dolly, so have someone to talk to at the same level.”

She smiled at the, “but the real thing I wanted to tell you is…well…” ***pho*** that noise started them, ***pho, pho*** “what is that?” she asked.

“I don’t know, it’s kind of sound like…you did turn off the kibble pump when you were done, right? Dawkins said with a worried look now.

“I thought it was always on?’ she said. they both turned to see the pump was inflating and you see some spilling out.

“oh…” ***POP*** the kibbles then started stilling out.

**Now. With everyone cleaning up.**

“well I understand why there’s kibble, but what about everything else, the blows, soap, toothpaste, chew toys, and clothes?” Dylan said moping the floor. A few of the other pups had helmets with dryers on then walking around.

“I theorize that a chunk of kibble landed on the blow flinger lunching all the blows with one of them hitting the kitchen knocking over more bowls and brock the tap. While another found itself upstairs where it not only opened up chou toy closest but also in the bathroom, turning on the brusher leaking toothpaste.” Dawkins said with a washcloth.

“so, what about the vacuum?” Dolly asked collecting the bowls and taking them to the kitchen. Washing the bowls where Summer and Spike when they weren’t splashing soapy water on each other.

“your guess is as good as ours, it was in the basement and no one brought it up.” Da Vinci was using a broom and dustpan.

“am I doing this right?” asked Dorthey while on of said vacuum cleaner but she was wobbly as she does so.

“you’re doing fine, it's hard the first time.” Dylan said, he stopped for a second, “you know, I would have thought Mom and Dad would have been back before us, considering how late we got back.”

“We have been.” Delilah said. this spooked everyone cleaning. They looked around but could find anything. “up here.” She said.

they all looked up and saw Delilah and Doug hanging from the ceiling inside a net. “oh kibbles, the safety measures.” Dawkins said rushing to the scanner, with Dylan close behind with a few tools.

“Why do you have safety measures?” Dolly asked.

“Cruella may be dead and buried, but that doesn’t mean that she’s could be the only one after us. And before you say anything, it's better to have this and never use it, then not have them and need them later.” Dylan said passing tools to Dawkins without him having to say anything.

“oh, that’s very thought full.” Delilah said as she was being lowered.

“always thinking about the family, I love you both.” Doug said bringing in Dylan and Dawkins.

“ok, that’s enough.” Dawkins said.

“just a bit longer.” He said.

“well along as were here, GROUP HUG!” Dylan said, and then everyone that was right there jumping into the hug.

**A few minutes later.**

“and with that, it's fixed.” Dawkins said.

“so why did it activate on mom and dad, and not us?” Dylan asked.

“hum…” Dawkins said connected the pad to the scanner and looked at up the history, “oh, that’s not good.” he said.

“what?” Dolly said with Dorthey on her back.

“the history log says there were only two scanned in the last hour. The scanner mistook mom, or dad scan and thought intruder. And thought the door was forced open and activated, but the last scan thought it was Donut who was scanning, anyone could have come in. looks like this all happed then everything started going bad. I think I should waterproof this scanner as I did on the outside scanner. I found toothpaste on the scanner and thought nothing of it.” he said.’

“yeah, I think that’s best. Now beside we serve ‘dinner’.” He whispered, “show me the bathtub, and let me see how what I have in store for me.” He said cracking the paws.

**In the bathroom.**

Dylan just looked at the tube, his eye was twitching at the sight of a rainbow stains tube, and not even or uniformly. He placed this paw in the tube and ran it over the paint. It may have been a few hours old, but it was semi-dry and wet. “I don’t think we can save the tube, we’re either going to live with it, or get a new tube.” He said. “maybe, Da Vinci could do something, but that might take a few days.” He said. “we'll talk about it later. Let's just go eat.” He says. Dawkins was just sitting there staring at the tube, “Dawkins?”

This got him out of his trains and a slight blush, “what!” he said.

“let’s go back down and eat.” He said, “something up?” he asked concerned.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine nothing to worry about, come on let's…” Dawkins froze mid-step.

“what is it?” Dylan asked.

“were out of kibble.” That was all he said.

Dylan just looked at him and then realized that all the kibble they were cleaning up was inedible, and any kibble they did have, was not enough for everyone. “You're right, and at this time, we can’t get kibble delivered.” Dylan then thought of anything to feed the family he was then pacing around. That was until he thought about something. “I got it.” he said and ran out the door to his three houses. Dawkins ran with him to know that he was walking about, Spike saw them running and followed thinking he could help. Once they got into the treehouse, Dylan was throwing small boxes and after looing inside.

“Dylan, what are you looking for?” Dawkins asked

“a phone.” That was all he said.

Spiked looked around and then saw it on top of a game box, “that it?”

“yes!” Dylan said jumping for it, “come on, come.” Dylan said pushing everything in the phone. He then just sat there staring at the phone.

Dawkins and Spike looked at each other and were about to ask something, that was until, ‘Hello, Dylan. What’s wrong.’ Hunter's voice rang out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, another chapter is done. This may not have been how I wanted it to end, but it's fine.   
> Word of the day  
> Vaunted (vaunt-ed)  
> Adjective  
> Highly or widely praised or boasted about   
> Well, that’s it for me, until next time. Red Omega out, Peace!


	19. Chapter 19

“oh, what are we going to do.” Delilah whispered to Doug after seeing how they were out kibble.

“I don’t know, but I don’t think we can keep it quiet for too long.” Doug whispered back.

Dylan, Dawkins, and Spike walked back in. “ok everyone.” Dylan said getting everyone’s attention, “we’re out a kibble.” He said it bluntly. 

“WHAT, THEN WHAT ARE WE GOING TO EAT!” everyone yelled. 

“don’t worry about it, just grab a bowl and go sit at the table, I have everything set up.” He said calming. Everyone looked among each other and then did as Dylan said. 

“What did you get ready?” asked Delilah.

“don’t worry about it. everyone’s going to love it.” Dylan said counting as everyone was getting a bowl, that was until he realized he was missing a few, “did anyone get Triple D and the Dimitri’s at all?” he asked.

Everyone looked around and no one said anything, “I’ll go get them.” He said. he said walking out of the kitchen.

Once he got to the door he knocked and then opened slowly in case he saw something, “you guys, dinners about ready.” he said looking around, “you guys?” he asked looking around, after a bit, he saw them taking a nap, each partnered up. “I’m happy for you six, but…TIME TO GET UP!” he yelled. 

“AAAAHHHH!” they all yelled scrabbing to get up. It took them a while to get up. They all blushed once they sat up.

“dinners about to be ready, go downstairs and get a bowl and sit at the table and wait.” He said and then looked around the attic, “also, great job on cleaning up.” He said.

“Thanks.” They said and walked down.

Dylan just sat there and looked around, “I can’t remember the last time this place was so cleaned.”

“Yeah, it's cleaner than when you cleaned it.”

“I know, hope we can…AHH!” Dylan jumped after realizing it was Dolly.

“what wrong bro, you're so jumpy.” Dolly said just sitting right in front of him now.

“how, how, how long were you there for?” he said.

“When you told them they did a good work.” She said looking around, “and considering this came for the six of them, that’s surprising.” She said. she then looked at Dylan, with a serious face, “now will you tell me what going on between the six of them.” She said starting to get into his face.

Dylan was slowly blushing because of how close she was getting. He then turned his head and just talked withing out looking at her, “oh, nothing, they just really didn’t want to do anything like this again if they didn’t do a good job.” He said nervously.

“hum.” Dolly said seeing Dylan’s eyes not looking at her, she even got into his sightline, but he would then turn away. “O.M.D, they have a secret, and you know.” She then grabbed his face and forced him to look at her, “just tell me. You really should just spill it; I will get it out of you.” She said.

Dylan then just put on a normal look, “yeah, I do know something about them, but it's not my place to share, just leave it.” he said breaking free. “come on, dinners almost here.” He said and walked away.

**20 minutes later.**

Everyone was sitting at the table with empty bowls, just staring at each other, “ok when are we going to eat?” Dolly said leaning in her paw looking at Dylan.

“YAY!” everyone said.

“don’t worry, it’s almost here.” Dylan said then looked at Diesel when he sniffed the air, and how fast his tail was wagging. “in fact, I think it's here.” He said taking a sniff himself, “you mind helping me?” he asked Dolly. Walking to the door.

“fine.” She said exasperated. Getting up and following him. Once she got closer to the door she got a whiff of something she hasn’t had in so long. “no.” she said looking at Dylan and her tail wagging. “enough for everyone?”

Dylan just smiled and scanned his paw opening the door. Once the door opened, a stack of boxes was seen, “oh, thanks. I didn’t know how I was going to ring the bell.” Hunter said poking his head from the side.

“no problem, I thought as much. Come in.” Dylan said moving to the side to let him in, “get ready Dolly, we're going to stop everyone.” He said. holding up his paw, Dolly understanding and did the same.

“what do you…”

“PIZZA!” everyone yelled, about to run over.

“THE PAW MEANS PAUSE!” they yelled. a lot of them did make it over the table, and they were just giving them the dog face and whining. “Hunter will be handing out the pieces and we’ll be helping to keep everyone calm.” He said. watching everyone trying to keep the dog face up but seeing that it had no effect.

**After everyone had some pizza.**

“ok, now don’t eat it too fast. We barely have enough for every to have seconds.” Dylan said sitting back in his usual spot, with Dolly not too far behind.

Once everyone started eating, it was like any other day, “so, how was everyone’s day?” Delilah asked looking over everyone.

“fine/good/same old same old/nothing new. I dug a hole!” everyone started saying.

“that’s nice, nothing too deep I hope.” She said directing it to Diesel. He just gave a blank stare. “it wouldn’t collapse the back yard again now is it?” 

“Nope.” He said.

“well, that’s nice, and you 5?” Doug asked Dylan and everyone.

“it went well.” Dylan said.

“had more fun than I thought I would have.” Dolly said.

“it was a great experience, might want to come but again. Don’t know if you will come and visit us.” Summer said.

“Had a great time, can wait to see what we’ll do tomorrow?” Spike said.

“I thought we were going to cheer on Dylan tomorrow at his exam?” Dorothy said.

That stopped everyone in there eating, “what?” everyone asked Dylan. “I thought you said the end of the week!” they said.

“hahaha.” He laughed nervously.

“is that way Dr. Dave said he’s coming over tomorrow?” Delilah thinking. “as well as not going into work tomorrow?”

“surprisingly, I have work off tomorrow as well.” Doug said. thinking it over.

“yes, that was me.” Hunter said. “early today, Dylan and everyone come in with an emergency, turns out it just got moved up.” He said. “and something I didn’t see until after they left, was that I can bring everyone because it was such a short notice.” He said. “as well as Dr. Dave needing to update his medical exam and thought it would also be a good time for everyone else to get a check-up as well.” He said.

“is that why you brought the bus?” Dorothy said. everyone looked outside to see that what Dorothy said was true.

“Yeah, thought it would be faster.” He said. eating his pizza.

“wait.” Dorothy said, she was in his lap and turned our and placed her paw in his chest and her tail started to wag, “does that mean?” she just let it hang in the air, everyone looked at Hunter.

“SLEEPOVER!” they all yelled and jumped him.

“HAHAHA, yes, yes. now come down were still eating.” Hunter laughed as they were licking him.

“if you are staying, your room is always ready.” Delilah said.

“thank you.” He said sitting up as best he can.

“wait, you have a spare room?” asked Spike.

“well, since Hunter stays over from time to time, we thought it would be better for him to sleep in a real bed, then on a couch. And it's only for him.” Dylan said.

“aw.” He said.

“so, I’m guessing some are going to sleep with Hunter?” asked Summer looking around, and some nodded their head. “so, does that mean you going to want your spots back seeing as there is more space now?”

“no, it's fine, I gave up my spot, use it as much as you want while you’re here, the treehouse is more than enough.” Dylan said.

“Yeah. Some for me, I don’t mind. Almost see why Dylan spends so much time up there, when it's aired out.” Dolly said.

“so that’s the plan? Tomorrow we're going to cheer on Dylan.” Doug said.

“look like it dear, we hope you do well.” Delilah said towards Dylan.

“Thanks mom.” Dylan said grabbing a second piece of pizza.

“carful now, Dylan.” Dawkins said. “you don’t want to be sluggish tomorrow.”

“I’ll be fine, we never got to eat like this all the time, so I’m enjoying as best I can, but man are there’s things filling.” He said eating more.

**After a good meal and everyone feed.**

“well, I think I’m calling it, tomorrow is going to be a long day.” Dylan said. to everyone after seeing some of them playing with hunter and getting belly rubs, he didn’t see Dolly anywhere.

“ok then. Sweet dream dear.” Delilah said just sitting while reading a book with some of the pups around here.

“tomorrow is a big day, no pressure.” Doug said from the bottom of a puppy pile.

“Yeah!” everyone said.

“Thanks everyone, good night.” He said, and then headed to the door, right there was a new blanket and Dolly bring in another one. “told you it was cold.” He said.

“hahaha.” She laughed sarcastically. She then walked away again.

Dylan just looked at the blackest, ‘as much as I want to sleep together, this is for the best. Don’t want to do anything stupid.’ He then walked into the back.

**A few minutes later.**

Dolly then walked into the treehouse, “carefully, carefully.” Dolly said walking in.

“was it that cold?” Dylan said reading a book.

“no, this is for something else.” She said walking over to the window, she then dropped the blankets right in front of the telescope. She then started looking through it.

“what are you doing?” Dylan asked closing the book and putting it away. 

“trying to find the glass planet you said earlier.” She said.

“well, you won’t see it with that.” He said walking up to her. “you would need something like…one about four times the size of our house to maybe see it.”

“then why do you always look through this?” she said.

He then looked up into the night sky, “that red star, do you see it?” **(AN, yes I know dogs can’t see red all too well, but just go with it.)**

“yeah.” She said.

Dylan then amid it at the red dot. “there.

“what is it, I can barely see it?” she said.

“that’s Mars.” He said.

“where you want to go?” she said, there was something in her voice, something neither of them pick up on, something like sadness.

“Yeah, I’m so closed to it, but at the same time, it feels like nothing I do will ever get any closer than right here.” Dylan said stretching out his paw.

Dolly was just looking at him, then a yawn escaped her, “well we had a full day, and I think I’m ready to go to sleep.” She then grabbed the telescoped and pulled it in, and then throw some of the blankets onto the window and closed it. “there.”

“why?”

“the light woke me up, and I was having such a good dream, haven’t slept like that in forever.” She said, she then set up the beds like last night, and got ready. “you coming?”

Dylan looked at the blankets and to Dolly, and after a while, “yes.” he said and just got under without a fight, he was too tired to really fight it. he then felt Dolly push as much as she could into Dylan, he blushed but didn’t say anything.

“night Dylan.” She said, then laid her head onto his shoulder falling asleep.

“goodnight Dolly.” He said, ‘love you.’ He then fell asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it, I wanted to post this earlier but did feel it, I really hope next year is better. Don’t know if I’ll do a Christmas story, if so then it’ll be a sample.  
> Word of the day.  
> Gelid (gel-id)  
> Adjective  
> Extremely cold : icy  
> That’s it from me, until next time. Red Omega out, Peace!


	20. Chapter 20

Dylan was slowly starting to wake up, light may not be shiny on him, but over the years, his body would always wake up around the same time. “hum, I guess its time.” he said yawning and stretched but found something limiting his movement. “hum?” he then looks and saw why his movement was limited. Dolly was hugging him with her paws placed right on his back, and her face was pressed into his chest. He then noticed that his paws were on her back after letting them go back to where they were after starching. Dylan was confused at first, but then had a smile on his face, ‘what I wouldn’t give to be like this for the rest of our life.’ He thought, he then slightly pulled her into him, ‘but I know you don’t see me that way.’ He said, he then sighed. “time to wake up.” He said. then while still holding her, he was shaking here. “hey, Dolly. Time to get up.” 

“hum.” She said, then just barred herself closer into his chest. “five more minutes.” She said.

Dylan was blushing after she did this. “yeah, ok. Well can you let me, OWOWOWOWOW!” he said after felling Dolly digging her claws into his back.

“I said, 5 more minutes.” She said again angrily.

“OK OK OK!” she then went back to normal.

“Just pretend I’m the girl you like.” She then cracked opened one eye and looked at him.

Dylan just looked at her open eye, “fine.” He said and then just let himself go back to how he was before trying to wake up Dolly. He could feel Dolly smiling even though he wasn’t looking at her.

“why the sudden affection?” he asked.

“it’s not affection, I’m just happy.” She said.

“ok, why so happy?”

“Remember how I said last night was the best sleep I’ve had in a long time, well I slept so well last night.” She said. “I seriously don’t know when the last time I slept like that.” She said.

It was a while with them just laying there. Dylan was enjoying just lying there that he didn’t care how long it was, time just didn’t have any meaning to him.

“hey.” Dolly started. “it feels like it been more than 5 minutes, how long has it been?”

“I don’t know.” he said a yawned. “could have been 5 minutes, I wasn’t paying attention.” He said.

“I guess we should be getting up then.” She said.

“Yeah, we should.” He said getting ready for her to let go, but she did something different. she moves her hind legs and placed them at his pelvis. “Dolly?” he asked blushing. he then felt her move her arms from his back and then on his chest. It was at that time he figured out what she was about to do, “Dolly, Dolly, Dolly, DOLLY!” he yelled as he was sailing throw the air because Dolly flung him. He then landed on at the foot of his bookshelf, he then growled, “Dolly!” he yelled, of cores because he landed at the foot, and then the book started falling, “owowowow.” he said as the book fell on him.

“oh no.” Dolly said seeing Dylan getting barred.

“why?” Dylan said.

“Sorry, I thought it would be funny. didn’t mean for this to happen. Should have probably looked around before doing it.” Dolly said.

Dylan just looked at her, he saw her face and know she meant it, as well as in her voice, “just don’t throw me next time.” he said getting up and putting some book quickly away.

“so, you don’t mind if we sleep like that again?” she said helping him clean up.

“even if I said no, you’d just do something to get your way. It’s like anything I say means nothing to you.” Dylan said finishing up.

“that not true, I listen sometimes.” She said.

“Really, when was the last time you did anything I say the first time around and not try and do it while I wasn’t looking.” He said. Dolly opened her muzzle, but nothing came out, she was thinking while opening and closing. “that’s what I thought.” He said finishing putting the books away. “come on let's go serve briefest to everyone.”

**Once inside.**

“oh, there you two are.” Said Dawkins the moment they stepped into the kitchen. He was messing with the kibble pump.

“Where have you two been everyone already been feed an hour ago?” said Da Vinci said walking in with a toolbox.

“wait, but we just got up?” said Dolly looking around.

“Yeah, we're always up early?” Dylan said.

“well, when I came downstairs and saw Mom and Doug filling some bowls without this.” He said patting the kibble pump, “so I decided to help.” Dawkins said, then accepted the tools from Da Vinci.

“and once they were done, I was coming down and decided to get you two since you have gotten up yet. But then I heard you say 5 more minutes, so I left thinking you be in soon. That was an hour ago.” Da Vinci said.

“AN HOUR!” both of them said. they looked at each other, they then looked away and acted a little awkward.

Dylan coughed, “anyways, where is everyone?” he said, “also, did you leave a bowl for us?”

“their up-stairs, getting a checkup. And yes.” Dawkins said. he then pointed over his shoulder without looking at two bowls. “and I suggest you eat fast to get your check-up before your exam.” Dawkins said, he then went back to work, “1/4 socket wrench.”

“um…”

“second from the left.” He said sticking his paw out.

Dylan and Dolly just left them to do their own thing. “It's nice to see them spending time, even when they don’t have to.” Dylan said.

“well, I did put both of them in charge yesterday, thinking Dawkins might not be enough anymore. Might not have had to.” he said.

“really, more changes without my input. ‘we’ are top dogs, ‘we’ should talk about it.” she’s said sitting down.

“It wasn’t that big. It like all the other times we run off and say Dawkins is in charge, this time I just added Da Vinci. I don’t think D.J. would have like to be in charge. And I don’t know who else would have been better.” He said staring eating, “besides, once I’m off to mars, you can make all the changes you want, or when mom and dad leave it to you.” He said.

Dolly didn’t know why, but when Dylan said that, her heart broke. “hey, about the ‘5 more minutes’ thing.” Dylan blushed as he was eating but didn’t let it show. “you seem to have been getting into it, this girl must be something.” She said.

“Yeah, she really is.” He said.

“then why not invite her to come to see you, maybe she might one of those girls that like feats of coolness.” She said.

“that not how I want for her to fall for me, I want her to like me for being me, not for something I might not use for if I fail.”

Dolly just sat there thinking, “is she going to be there?”

“Maybe she is, maybe she isn’t, do you think I would tell you. I want to tell her, I don’t what anyone looking for her.” He said finishing his bowl. “hum…” he started scratching his chin.

“what?”

“don’t know if I should eat another bowl to keep my strength up, or if I should go as is as to not be weighed down?” Dylan said.

“Only you.” Dolly said. finishing up. “just hurry up, I’ll go get my check-up down with.” she said and left. But not before running into Delilah, “oh, hi mom.”

“oh, good morning Dolly.” She said then saw Dylan, “so both of you are up.”

“Yeah, sorry. We feel back to sleep, don’t know what came over us.” Dylan said rubbing his eye. “I should get myself checked out for my exam.” He said getting up and leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if I’ll make a follow-up, or just go straight up to the exam. We Will just have to see, we may be in the new year, but 2020 is still effecting everyone, so I don’t know when the next chapter will come out.  
> Word of the day  
> Mimesis (mi-me-sis)  
> Noun  
> Imitation, mimicry  
> That’s it from me, until next time. Red Omega out, Peace!


	21. Chapter 21

“95. 96. 97. 98. 99, 100…oh no, we're missing someone!” Dylan said panicking.

Summer chuckled a little, “101.” She bopped his nose, then hopped on the bus, “102.” She said.

“103.” Spike said. 

“104.” Hunter said patting Dylan’s head, walking in and takes the driver's seat.

“105” Dr. Dave said walking in last. “that is right, right?” he asked. He knew about Hunter's ability to talk with dogs.

“yes, are you going to get in or what.” Hunter said looking at Dylan who was blushing. he then jumped on in.

Once inside Dylan jumped on his sit, with Dolly, Summer, and Spike. “you kind of walk into that.” Dolly said.

“gerr.” He growled.

“oh, come down city boy. Focus more on this exam. And out of curiosity, how long is this going to take?” Summer asked.

“hum…” he was running some numbers. “about one to two hours. Between running three different obstacles, then fetching replacement items, minimum repairs, and probably a multilevel obstacle course. My best guest. We did do a little of everything last time, so I can't really say for sure. But I think we might be doing a blood test, and other physical because of the email.”

“I thought that’s why Dr. Dave came by, so you don’t have to.” Dolly said.

“just to prove nothing changed. It’s a second verification, that I’m healthy.” He said but his head did drop a little after saying that.

“what’s wrong?” Spike said.

“Nothing really. I am healthy and nothing wrong, but Dr. Dave brought up how I should be putting on some weight. What’s wrong with how I am?” he said.

“well…” Dolly said looking him up and down, “It’s not that noticeable, but you are a bit on the skinny side, I can almost see your ribs. Also…” he then leaned in and whispered into his ear, “yesterday, when you were hugging me in your sleep, I felt your bones when you were breathing, as well as this morning.” She said. Dylan blushed a bit but then composed herself. Dolly then went back to how she was, "I get not wanting to look too chubby, but skinny isn’t any better unless that’s one’s breed.” She said. “don’t you think so Summer?”

“well, as someone how almost got together with his.” She then looked Dylan up and down, “I have to agree, the skinny look is not the best on you.” She said. “even your fox friend, what was his name, Fergus? He was slightly buffer than you. Now I’m not saying it’s bad, but you would be more attractive with a bit more meat on your bones. And everyone wouldn’t be so worried when they look at you.”

“hey, it’s not that bad.” He said looking down at himself, then poked his stomach. “I think I look fine, I’m not a skinny twig that can’t do anything.” Then he went back to sitting, “you guys thought I stronger yesterday. Besides, I may be skinny, but I am stronger than I look. You should know that better than anyone.” He said looking at Dolly.

Dolly then started thinking, she was remembering every time Dylan was doing something a normal dog wouldn’t be able to do so easily, “yeah, I guess.” She said putting on an emotionless face, “and you are fast, but come on. you can’t really be all skin and…” she placed a paw on his forearm, unlike yesterday when she was pocking him, she actually grabbed and squeeze it. when she did, he was actually more muscle than she thought. he might not look like Hansel or Doug, but he might be just as strong. “bones…” she said.

“I’m fine, I make sure I healthy and not malnutrition. Besides, you saw me eat two pizza slices yesterday, I would have had a third, but I was making sure everyone could have a chance for seconds. Would have hade forth if I could.” He said that last part to himself.

“do that and you might be at a more health wight.” Summer said and poked his stomach.

“hey no, paws to yourself.” He said moving his arm that Dolly wasn’t feeling to push her paw away and cover his stomach.

“why don’t you tell that to Dolly?” asked Spike seeing Dolly still spiking his arm.

“because Dolly never learned personal space. Since the day we meet, she was always in anyone's face. In fact, she practically drapes herself over me.” Dylan said. “I’ve learned to accept it when it comes to Dolly.” He said.

Dolly was so distracted by finding out Dylan was more muscular than he looked that she was hardly paying attention. “what.” Dolly said still squishing.

“you don’t know what it means when it comes to personal space.” Summer said looking at her paw still on Dylan's arm.

Dolly saw it and let go. “I know personal space; I was just surprised. I didn’t think Dylan had the muscles. I mean just feel it.” she said.

“he was talking more about all the other time, how you always drape yourself over him.” Spike said.

“I don’t do that!” she said in defense. She then flashed throw her memories, and she cannot recall draping herself, but she remembers all the times that she was ‘right’ next to Dylan. And it was a lot. “ok, maybe I am ‘close’ to him, but I don’t drape myself.” She said.

“so, you admit you don’t care about personal space, specifically mine.” Dylan said.

“Hey, I don’t remember you complaining.” 

“because if I did, you would have been just ignored it.” Dylan said with a straight face. “oh?!” Dylan said looking out the window, “looks like we’re here.”

“hum.” They said looking out.

“well come on.” Dylan jumped off and walked away.

**After getting everyone on leashes and lining up.**

“ok everyone, let's go.” Hunter said leading everyone out of the bus. Dr. Dave following close behind. 

“how do you hold so many?” Dr. Dave said crossing his arm as the pups were running around.

“you get used to it.” Hunter said calming as one of his arms where going around crazily.

“I’m sorry, but this is not a dog park, you’re going to have to go somewhere else.” Said a woman walking up to them.

“were here for Dylan to take his exam. Under Da Vil.” He said.

The woman looked his name up, “ok, but we can't have these many dogs on the site.”

“the email said we can bring our other dogs if we couldn’t find a sitter on such short notice. And I couldn’t.” he said.

The women looked at him and all the dogs, she opened her mouth to say something. “wow that’s a lot of dogs.” said a random man in a space uniform. “they all yours?”

“yes, I normally would bring them with me, but no sitter you know.” Hunter said.

“yeah, I get it.” he said then crouched down and petted Dylan. He then unclipped him, “we set up some bleachers over there.” He pointed, “out of curiosity, how many are actually related to Dylan?”

“just 8, but all of them are his family.” He said.

“even though two?” he said pointing to Summer and Spike.

“sitting for a friend, what’s two more really.” Hunter said shrugging his shoulders.

“I see why he has so much stamina. Looking after so many will do that.” He said, “well, enjoy the show.” He said walking away with Dylan walking right next to him, then stopped, “oh, do you have his physical checkup?”

“oh, right here.” Dr. Dave said pulling out some paper, as best as he could. “and it has been updated from this morning.” He said.

“hum…” he said looking it up, “looks good to me, thanks Doc. Come on Dylan.” He said and walked away.

Once the man was gone, Hunter, Dr. Dave, and the Dalmatians that calmed down just to staring at her waiting to see what she wanted to say, her face had something anger and tick off at the same time. “right this way.” She said.

**Half an hour later.**

“augh…how much longer.” Dolly complained.

“soon, looks like everyone finally here, and are down with all the physicals.” Hunter said right next to her.

“so, what do we have to look forward to?” asked Delilah.

“just some obstacle, and problem-solving courses, maybe some endorphins running. But I can’t tell.” He said.

“you know, I kind of what to run it.” Dolly said.

“I’d be right there with you, but this Dylan’s time.” Summer said.

“looks like it about to start, ok settle down everyone.” Hunter said as the Dalmatians started quieting down and looked to the trace.

Dylan was right there at the starting line taking some deep breaths. “classic Dylan, nerves as always. I’ll go talk to him. I know a thing or two about this.” She then got to go talk but felt a hand on her back.

“you don’t have to worry about him, trust me.” He said. then slowly rub her back to get here to sit down again. Then the man from earlier.

“ok, you're going to be running the obstacle course from last time, now then line up.” He said. at that moment, Dylan stopped his breathing and had a new look on his face. It was a face no one has ever seen before, and it was not that they were scared of it, but there was so much tension from the Dalmatians it was noticeable to the other sitting at the bleachers. “ready, set, GO!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s where I’m going to end it. don’t know how I feel about the ending, as well as what to do. Oh well, I’ll see what I do.  
> Word of the day.  
> Gadabout (gad-about)  
> Noun  
> A person who goes from place to place in social activity.  
> That’s it for me, until next time. Red Omega out, Peace!


End file.
